Divergent High School
by DivergentObsessor
Summary: I know there's a million of these but I wanted to try. My first fanfic so please read. The title pretty much says it all, the characters from Divergent are in modern time and head off to face to challenges of high school. If I get reviews, asking for continuance then I will happily oblige.
1. Chapter 1 - First Day

**A/N: Hey, so this is my first fanfic. My family kept encouraging me to attempt to write a story so here I am. Um, I accept honest comments but this is my first story so I would appreciate it if I didn't receive rude reviews! Please read, thank you!**

Tris' POV

"Beatrice, honey. It's time to wake up. You don't want to be late for your first day at a new high school," I hear my mother say through my bedroom door. Ugh! The summer is already over and I have to start at a new high school. I'm excited, nervous and scared all at the same time. I check the clock. 6:45. Ugh, I know I can't sleep any longer. I reluctantly get up from my warm, inviting bed to take a shower. After I finish my shower, I wrap a towel around myself and go to my walk-in closet to find some clothes. I'm not big on fashion but we're kind of rich and my mother is a fashion designer. I decide to put on a black tank top with a black lacy shirt. I then pick out a pair of dark red skinny jeans (they look black) and slide them on. I go over to my mirror and begin to brush out the knots in my hair. My hair is naturally curly so I decide to leave it alone. I check the clock again. 7:10. Crap, I have to leave at 7:20 to get to school on time.

"Beatrice! Hurry, I can't be late. That would be bad for my reputation!" Caleb screams through the door. All he cares about is his stupid reputation. I love my brother but he's a giant nerd.

"You have your own car! Don't wait up, I'll see you at school!" I reply.

I hear Caleb walk away and down the stairs to the garage. He's only like 10 months older so we're both juniors though he acts superior. I go over to my nightstand, unplug my phone, and put it in my back pocket. I grab my bookbag from the corner of my room and sling it over my shoulder. I run down the stairs to the kitchen and grab a granola bar.

"Beatrice, honey, don't run. You'll hurt yourself. Also, you should eat more than that for breakfast," My mother says from the kitchen table.

"No time, Mom. I'm gonna be late. Love you," I say as I kiss her cheek.

I head out to the garage and grab the keys to my Ferrari. As I drive to school, I can't help but be worried. What if no one likes me and I end up being a loner? My brother's nice enough that he would let me hang out with him and his new friends but I really don't want to spend my time with a bunch of know-it-all's. I pull into the parking lot next to a Harley. Huh, I never saw anyone drive a motorcycle to school before. As I get out of my car, I hear my brother shout from behind me. He seems to have parked 3 spaces down.

"Hey, Beatrice. Ready to go?" He asks politely.

"Caleb, please stop calling me Beatrice. I already told you I want to be known as Tris here."

"Okay, okay. Jeez. Let's head to the office to get our schedules_ Tris_."

We walk towards the office to get our schedules and locker assignments. When we get there, I see a pretty girl sitting at the desk. She has to be in her early 30's and she has a lot of tattoos.

"Hi, how can I help you? Are you the new students that I was informed about?" she asks.

"Um, yes ma'am, that's us. I'm Caleb and this is my sister, Tris," he explains while gesturing towards me.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. My name is Tori. Here are your schedules and locker assignments. Have a great first day!"

I look over my schedule. Same boring classes every junior has to go through. Of course, Caleb has all AP classes. We part ways and I look around for my locker. I'm paying more attention to a map of school than where I'm going so I accidentally bump into someone and we both fall backwards. She's really tall with dark hair and I can't but think how pretty she is.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I was just looking at the map trying to find my locker," I apologize quickly.

She laughs, "No worries. You must be new. Hi, my name's Christina." She holds her hand out for me to shake.

I take her hand and respond, "Hi, Christina. I'm Tris. Yes, I'm new. Can you tell me where my locker is? It's locker 836."

"That's right beside mine! Follow me."

I follow Christina to her locker. She seems nice enough. I hope we can be friends because I feel as though she would be a great friend.

When we reach the lockers and I open mine, Christina begins to talk to me. "So," she says "Since you're new and you don't know anyone, you can sit with me and my friends at lunch. If you would like, that is."

"Wow, thanks. I would love to."

"Great! Meet me here before lunch. See you then." And with that she smiles, waves and departs.

I head to my first class, math. Ew, I hate math to begin with but math in the morning is just a terrible idea. I have to wake up only to be bored back to sleep. I walk into the classroom and take a seat in the back.

Math turned out to be uneventful, just highly boring. Then, I had Biology which was also extremely uneventful. I head back to my lockers to meet Christina. When I get there, she's already waiting. When I get close enough, she pulls me into a hug. Wow, that was surprising. And unexpected. And nice.

She begins to speak immediately, "So, I'm going to introduce you to my table of friends. They're great so don't worry."

"Um, sure. Okay." How could I not worry? I was about to meet a table full of new people!

We walk into the cafeteria and I follow her to the lunch line to grab some food. I then follow her to an almost filled table. I stand there awkwardly while Christina takes a seat next to a tall blonde guy.

"Hey guys! Tris this is Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Will, Marlene, Uriah and Four," Christina says while gesturing to each individual. She continues with, "Guys, this is Tris Prior. She's new here so I told her she could sit with us."

They all murmur some type of greeting. I take a seat next to the guy called Uriah.

"Hey Tris! Welcome to the Cool Kids Table!" Uriah says with a smile. I smile in return and begin to eat my food.

Zeke speaks up, "Hey guys, did you see that Ferrari in the parking lot? That car is a goddess! It was parked beside Four's motorcycle. Whoever owns that car is one lucky person!"

"Yeah, the car's great. I wonder whose it is..." says Four. I actually get my first good look at Four. He has black hair, no wait, it's dark brown. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are the deepest blue I've ever seen. Suddenly, he looks up and catches me staring. I quickly look away and blush, embarrassed to be caught staring.

I clear my throat and speak up, "Actually, the red Ferrari is mine." All the guys gawk at me. I begin to feel uncomfortable, I've never liked being the center of attention. "Um, guys. It's just a car..."

"Just a car? No it isn't! You have to give me a ride sometime!" Uriah yells.

"Me too!" chimes in Will and Zeke.

"Um, sure. We could take a ride in my car sometime. No problem," I say.

"Great. Sounds fun," says Four. Wow, I didn't think he would want to take a ride in my car. I can't help but notice incredibly good looking he is. I quickly look away so I don't get lost in his eyes yet again.

I sit quietly for a couple minutes. I can feel someone looking at me though. I look up from my peripheral vision to see Four watching me. Strange. Uriah suddenly flings his arm around my shoulder.

"So Tris, how're you liking it here?" He asks. I can't help but glance at Four when Uriah puts his arm around me. I see some emotion flash across his face. It kind of looked like jealousy but why would he be jealous of Uriah?

I decide to answer his question before somebody sees me staring at Four. "Um, it's cool. Math and Biology were extremely boring."

Uriah opens his mouth to reply but is stopped by the bell indicating lunch is now over. I say bye to my new friends and head off to social studies. When I get to the classroom, I choose to sit in the back yet again. I pull out my notebook and start doodling. I notice someone sit next to me but don't acknowledge them.

The teacher, Mrs. Faith comes in and begins to speak. "Okay, class. We have a new student. Stand up and tell everyone your name."I'm suddenly nervous because all eyes are on me. I stand up, "Um, hi. My n-name's Tris." I sit back down blushing and mentally cursing myself for stuttering. The person next to me smiles and I look up to see who it is. I'm surprised to see that it's the boy with the deep blue eyes, Four. We lock eyes for a moment and he just looks at me with a small smile. I blush deeper and force my eyes to look down at my desk. Thankfully, the teacher begins speaking again.

"Okay class, we're doing a research paper on wars. You'll be working in partners and you and your partner must pick a previous war and write a 5 page research paper. You have one month from now. Pairs will be Ashley and Liam, Nathaniel and Bailey, Tris and Four..."

I zone out after my name. I got paired with Four!? Well, I guess it's a good thing because I at least kind of know him and it'll give me an excuse to talk to him... No! What am I thinking? A guy that hot can have anyone he wants. He doesn't want me.

The rest of the class is extremely boring. The teacher dismisses us and I rise, grabbing my bag and turning to leave when I hear a deep voice call my name. I spin around and see Four looking at me. Why is he talking to me?

"Tris? Um, about the paper. I'd like to get started on it soon. My house or yours it doesn't matter." He says quietly.

"Oh, uh, of course." Oh, duh, that's why he's talking to me. Stupid me. "Um you can come over to my house tomorrow if you want. My parents will be at work and my brother has some nerd club," I reply.

He smiles slightly, "Okay. See you later, Tris." And with that he walks out of the room.

My next class seemed to be English. When I walked into the room, I was happy to see Christina there. Finally, a familiar face. She waves me over and I sit down next to her. My mind wanders to Four and how quiet he is. Everyone else seems to be loud and crazy but he's different. I decide to ask Christian about him.

"Hey, Christina? What do you know about Four?"

"Four? He's cool. He seems quiet but when he's around the other guys he's just like any other teenage boy. He always has girls throwing themselves at him but it's hilarious because he just ignores them. They get so angry!" She says with a laugh.

Then she looks at me with a suspicious smirk on her face. "Why do you ask? Do you like him?" She asks excitedly.

Well, honestly, yes. Wait, what? I don't even know him, I can't like him.

"Uh.. No. He's just my partner for a research paper in social studies."

"Oh." She says, sounded disappointed. Why would she be disappointed?

I head to my car when the day is finally over. Overall, my day went well but I can't seem to get Four off my mind. He's mysterious and I like it. When I near my car, I notice a ton of admirers surrounding it. I also notice the Harley and remember Zeke mentioning it was Four's. He's unique. I squeeze by them into the driver's seat and start my way home. The whole way there, no matter how hard I try, Four comes back into my thoughts. By the time I arrive home, I'm sick of myself. I just met him! I run upstairs and plug in my iPod. I lay down on my bed listening to Shinedown trying to get my mind off the dreamy, blue-eyed boy. Eventually, I doze off into a peaceful sleep...


	2. Chapter 2 - Four's POV

**A/N: This is snippets of the first day but from Four's POV. Enjoy!**

Four POV

I pull up to school and park my Harley. I heard rumors of new students today. I hope the new chick doesn't throw herself at me, too. That'd be just another problem to add to the list. I go to my locker and head off to first period

xXx

The day carries on as it normally does until lunch. Christina walks in and sits down as normal but I notice a girl following her. It must be the new girl. When she gets close, she awkwardly stands by. She keeps her head down so I can't see what she looks like. Christina introduces her and she places herself in the seat next to Uriah. Hmm, she seems shy. I keep looking at her trying to see what she looks like but she's talking to Uri. I try to listen to the conversation so no one notices my staring. They're talking about the Ferrari that was outside beside my motorcycle. I'm not really paying attention. I glance at Tris again and see that she had been looking at me. She blushes and looks down. I smile to myself, she's not trying to flirt with me but she was looking. For some reason, it doesn't bother me when she does it. I continue to look at her taking in her features. She has naturally curly blonde hair, she's pretty short and she has grayish blue eyes. She's beautiful. They're still talking about the car, wondering whose it is. I decide to comment so no one notices my silence.

"Yeah, the car's great. I wonder whose it is..." I say. Then Tris clears her throat and speaks up.

"Actually, the red Ferrari is mine." I can't help but gawk at her. Who knew she had a taste for cars? I find myself wanting to get to know her better.

She seems uncomfortable with the guys gawking so she quickly murmurs, "Um, guys. It's just a car..."

Uriah asks to go for a ride and Will and Zeke agree. I couldn't care less about the car, I was more interested in the girl...

"Um, sure. We could take a ride in my car sometime. No problem," Tris says.

"Great. Sounds fun," I say. I just want to spend time with her.

I can't help but spend the rest of lunch watching her. I never like girls here, they're pathetic, throwing themselves at me but Tris is different. Suddenly, Uriah places his arm around Tris and I feel instant jealously. He shouldn't have his arm around her, I should. Wait, what? I don't even know anything about her!

xXx

I head to social studies after lunch. When I walk in, I notice Tris in the back, doodling. I decide to sit beside her. Maybe I'll find the courage to speak to her. I sit down, expecting her to glance up at the noise but she doesn't. Then Mrs. Faith walks in and makes Tris stand and introduce herself. She stutters out her name and sits down, blushing. I can't help but smile, that was cute. She looks up at me and we just look into each others eyes for a moment until she blushes more and looks back down at her desk. I suddenly miss looking into her gorgeous eyes and she's absolutely adorable when she blushes.

Mrs. Faith goes on talking about a research paper with partners. My first thought is _Please let me be with Tris. Tris and Four. Four and Tris. Let us be partners!_

"...Tris and Four..." says Mrs. Faith. Well, my day suddenly got a million times better. I can't help but wonder if she likes me like I like her. I really hope so.

The class passes quickly. Tris grabs her stuff and turns to leave. I call out her name without thinking. I didn't want her to go. I wanted to talk to her. She turns around looking at me expectantly.

"Tris? Um, about the paper. I'd like to get started on it soon. My house or yours it doesn't matter." I say quietly. Nice going, Four. Talk about the stupid paper.

"Oh, uh, of course. Um you can come over to my house tomorrow if you want. My parents will be at work and my brother has some nerd club," she says.

I can't help but smile though I try to hold it back. I get to hangout at her house tomorrow! _Stay Cool, _I tell myself. "Okay. See you later, Tris." I walk out of the classroom smiling like an idiot.

I'm not paying attention and accidentally bump into someone. I look and see Christina. She gives me a strange look and says, "Why do you seem so happy, Four? Is it a girl?" she asks with a suspicious smile. I just look down, not willing to answer. She obviously takes that as a yes.

"Who is it!?" She squeals.

"I'm not telling you anything, Christina."

She thinks for a moment and then her face lights up. "It's Tris, isn't it!? Because your happiness just started!"

I blush and look down. She again, takes that as a yes.

"We're going to get you hooked up!" She says

"Christina, I never said I liked her. I'm leaving," I say, a bit annoyed. I walk away to my next class, thinking of Tris...


	3. Chapter 3 - Research

Tris POV

For once, I awake in the morning on my own. My clock reads 6:30. I get up and take a shower, taking my sweet time. I get out and go to my closet, trying to find something nice to wear. I take out a pair of tight fitting black skinny jeans and an off-the-shoulder black top with a rose design on the front. I grab my phone and my bookbag and head downstairs to the kitchen. I grab an apple and head towards my car. I'm eager to get to school to see my friends and especially Four. He has to come over today to work on our research paper so I'll see quite a bit of him today and the thought makes me smile. I hop into my Ferrari and head towards the school. I hadn't heard Caleb or mom this morning. I check the dashboard clock. 7:15. Huh, no wonder. I must've left at around 7. Oh well. I finally pull up into the school parking lot. I'm really early. School doesn't start until 8 and it's only 7:30. Half an hour of hanging around the school. I sigh and lean against the hood of my car. I'm startled by a deep voice from behind me. I gasp and spin around to see Four smirking.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I say

He laughs "Sorry. Didn't mean to." He walks closer to me. Still smiling he says, "How's the heart?"

"Oh you know, once it starts beating again, it should be fine," I say sarcastically.

He laughs again. I can't help but think about how much I love his laugh.

"So," he says, "About the paper today. I'm still going to your house, right?"

Well duh, It's going to be the highlight of my day. "Um, of course. Did you need my address?"

"No, I live right down the street," He replies somewhat smug-like. How confusing.

"Oh, okay. Um..." I really don't know what to say now. Ugh, why can't I be a wizard with words!?

"I'll see you in class. Bye, Tris."

No, don't go! "Okay. Bye Four." I say instead of what I was thinking. He gives a small smile and walks away.

Ugh. I've never wanted lunch and social studies to come faster!

xXx

Thankfully, my first two classes passed by quickly. It's finally lunch time. I walk into the cafeteria and grab my food. I walk over to the table with my new friends. Just as I'm about to sit down next to Uriah, Four looks at me, smiles and beckons me over. I hesitantly obey. When I get over there, he pats the chair to his left.

"Sit here, Tris." He says with a smile. What? Did he just ask me to sit with him? I blush and sit down. I can feel him looking at me but I don't know what to say.

"So, I figured since we had to work on our paper together, we might as well get to know each other. I hope you don't mind," Four says with a smile.

"Uh..." I keep getting distracted by those adorable blue eyes! Ugh, this frustrating! I try to form a coherent sentence, "I don't mind. It'd be nice to get to know you." I give him a shy smile.

He's being quiet, just looking at me. I want to take the attention away from myself. "So. Um. Let's talk about family, first," I say.

"Okay, you first." Normally I would be stubborn and persist that he go first but I do like him...

"Okay, well. I don't really know who my dad is. My mom is a fashion designer so we're kinda rich. The only sibling I have is my nerdy know-it-all brother, Caleb. He's a junior too, but he's 10 months older than I am. Now it's your turn."

He seems extremely hesitant, "I don't want to talk about my family. Where'd you move here from?"

Um, okay? Why doesn't he want to talk about his family? "Uh, I moved here from Colorado."

"That's cool. How about y-" But he was cut off by the bell ringing.

I give him a nice smile, "Well, see you in social studies," I say as I stand and dump my tray.

I walk to social studies feeling very excited that he talked to me all through lunch. He wanted to sit with me! When I get to social studies, I sit in the seat I sat in yesterday and start doodling again. This time when someone sits beside me, I glance up to see a smiling Four. Wow, he smiles a lot but I'm not complaining! He looks down to his notebook. I was just about to open my mouth to try and start a conversation but the teacher walked in and started class.

Class, as always was boring. I couldn't wait for this school day to be over so Four could come over. I walk into English and Christina waves me over. I sit beside her like yesterday. She turns to me, smiling ear to ear. Why does she seem so happy?

"So, Tris. What do you think of Four?" She asks while wiggling her eyebrows.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Dang it! Why must I always stutter!?

"What'd he say to you at lunch? I've never seen him smile so much. Or talk to a girl other than the ones at our table." She's wearing some kind of knowing smile.

I think if I should tell the truth. Why not? She's one of the only friends I have. And apparently he never talks to a girl or smiles to them like he does with me. Wait! He can't like me. I'm not likable. I realize Christina is waiting for an answer.

"He just said he wanted to get to know me."

She begins to squeal. "Tris, he's totally into you."

"No he's not," I say quietly as I blush and look down.

Just as she's about to argue, the teacher walks in and starts class. That teacher just saved my life.

xXx

School didn't seem to pass fast enough but it's finally over. I walk to my Ferrari, excited to have Four come over. What am I talking about? We're just working on a stupid research paper. As always, on my drive home, he fills my every thought. No matter what, I can't get him out of my head.

When I get home, I head upstairs and pull out my laptop and place it on my bed. I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out to see who texted me.

_Christina - You totally have a crush on Four._

I think about replying hateful things but it's the truth. Suddenly, there's a knock at the front door. I jump up and race down the stairs. I fling the front door open to see a laughing Four.

"What's so funny?" I say defensively and out of breath.

"I could hear you run down the stairs at the speed of light," he replies, trying to hold back laughter.

I blush and look down. Keeping my head down, I step out of the way and gesture for Four to enter. We head up to my room. I open the door, sit on my bed and pull the laptop into my lap. Four stands in the doorway just looking around. I pat the bed beside me. He smirks and flops down beside me. I smile to myself.

"So," I begin, "What war did you want to do the research paper on?"

He doesn't answer so I look up to see him watching me and smiling. I smile but snap my fingers in from of his face. "Four? Four!"

He blushes and says, "Oh sorry. I zoned out. Um, I was thinking about doing the American Civil War. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sounds great." I type it into Google to begin our research.

"Your house is huge," he says out of the blue. Blue. Four's blue eyes. I sigh.

"What?" he asks. Crap! I blush like crazy and stammer out an answer, "Uh, um. Nothing. Sorry. Back to the research..." I say, trying to change the topic. He suddenly takes the laptop from my lap and places it on my desk across the room. He, then sits back down beside me. I look at him questioningly.

"We have plenty of time to do research. I wanna learn about you right now," he says, causing me to blush.

"Uh, what do you want to know?" I was just about ready to tell him anything he wants to know. He'd rather learn about me than research!

"Hmm..." He thinks for a minute. "How about dating history. How many boyfriends have you had?"

That's a weird question and one I don't really want to answer, though it's probably obvious that I have no experience with guys. "Um... None. How many girlfriends have you had?" I'd really like to know. He must've had a million. I mean, look at him!

He smiles at me and says, "None." I'm sorry but I don't believe that! There's no way that's true.

All I say is "Oh. Cool." I don't want to talk about me anymore. I'll probably end up embarrassing myself.

Out of nowhere he leans super close to me. Our faces are inches apart. I stare at him wide eyed and he stares back. I blush because of all the attention. He backs away and starts laughing. I look at him quizzically. Why was he laughing now? He sure did laugh a lot around me.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing is exactly _funny. _I just think you're adorable when you blush." He looks shocked at himself for saying that. He blushes and looks away. Awh, that was sweet. Maybe he does like me... No! That's impossible. I suddenly realize the time. My brother will be home any minute. I look at Four who still looks embarrassed.

"My brother will be home soon. It's getting late," I tell him though I don't want him to leave.

He gets up and pulls me up with him. We both start laughing. Then I remember something.

"You know we didn't get any of our paper done..." I say.

He looks at me and grins, "Well, looks like I'll have to come over again soon."

I suddenly feel bold. I grab his hand and lace my fingers with his. He looks at me and grins from ear to ear. I laugh and pull him down the stairs to the front door.

"You have to go," I say still smiling. I realize my hand is still in his so I pull it away and blush. I don't know why I grabbed his hand. Four picks back up my hand and kisses it.

"See you tomorrow, Trissy." He winks and turns and leaves. I just stand there like an idiot. He called me Trissy and then winked. He gave me a pet name. And winked. I'm suddenly extremely happy. And tired.

I go upstairs, change and lie down while in a daze the entire time. I finally fall asleep and Four fills my dreams...


	4. Chapter 4 - Four's POV

**A/N: I decided that each chapter would be repeated but switched to Four's POV. Like chapter one is Tris' and chapter two is a recap from Four's POV. I like how that works so I think I'm going to do the story like that. If you don't like it, let me know and I'll change it! Thank you for reading and all the wonderful reviews! Love you all!**

Four POV

I wake up the next day eager to arrive at school. That probably has something to do with seeing Tris rather than school. I've decided that I'm going to talk to her today. I'm going to do it. I think I can do it, anyway.

I hop on my motorcycle and head to school. I'm really early, I didn't check the time in my haste to see Tris. I find a parking spot and just lean against my Harley until I see her Ferrari pull up. I watch her as she gets out and leans against the hood. I walk up behind the car and call out her name. She gasps and turns around to face me. I can't help but smile.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She yells.

I laugh. "Sorry. Didn't mean to." I would never want to, I think to myself as I walk closer to her. I can't help but notice how beautiful she looks. The smile plastered on my face won't leave. "How's the heart?" I ask.

"Oh you know, once it starts beating again, it should be fine," she replies with sarcasm. I love her sarcasm.

I laugh yet again. Man, I'm going to creep her out if I keep smiling and laughing so much.

"So," I say, "About the paper today. I'm still going to your house, right?" That's going to be the best part of my day.

"Um, of course. Did you need my address?"

"No, I live right down the street," I say, kind of smug. I love having her live that close. It's perfect.

"Oh, okay. Um..." Tris says. I inwardly smile at the way she can't find things to say around me. Maybe I make her nervous.

I wanted so badly to kiss her cheek or something. _Anything._ But instead I only said, "I'll see you in class. Bye, Tris."

"Okay. Bye Four." Well, she doesn't sound like she cares if I leave. Maybe she doesn't like me... I'm going to have to find out.

xXx

As lunch rolls around, I come up with an idea. I sit down in my usual seat and when Tris comes, I beckon her over and tell her to sit beside me. She hesitantly agrees and blushes. Gosh, I love when she blushes.

"So, I figured since we had to work on our paper together, we might as well get to know each other. I hope you don't mind," I say with a smile.

"Uh..." Is all she manages for a moment. She's so cute. Then she forms a sentence, "I don't mind. It'd be nice to get to know you." She gives a shy smile. Awh.

I just look at her for a while, thinking how lucky I am to be in her presence. She starts to speak, "So. Um. Let's talk about family, first."

Well, I'd rather not talk about family. I don't even have any. "Okay, you first," I tell her.

"Okay, well. I don't really know who my dad is. My mom is a fashion designer so we're kinda rich. The only sibling I have is my nerdy know-it-all brother, Caleb. He's a junior too, but he's 10 months older than I am. Now it's your turn."

It's amazing how I find every little detail of her life so extraordinary. I don't want her to know anything of my piece of crap family. I can't tell her that.. What do I say!? "I don't want to talk about my family. Where'd you move here from?" Anything to avoid discussing my family!

"Uh, I moved here from Colorado."

Interesting. "That's cool. How about y-" Stupid freaking bell. Ruin my happy time with Tris.

She gives a smile that makes me get butterflies and departs. Well, at least she's in my next class.

Zeke comes up to me and walks down the hallway with me towards social studies. He's been my best friend for the past two years.

"So. You have a thing for Tris?" Zeke asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

I look at him, determined to lie. "Uh.. no." Wow. That was a fail. I'm a failure.

Zeke laughs. "That was highly unconvincing. You smile and laugh constantly around her and you talked to only her the whole lunch. So. When you gonna ask her out?"

"I'm supposed to go to her house today to do our research paper. I'm not asking her out. I just met her. She probably doesn't like me," I say.

"Don't do the research. Spend your time getting to know her. Plus, if you don't do any work today, you'll have excuses to go to her house more. Simple man. Go get this chick. She likes you."

I smile, "Thanks, man."

I walk into social studies and sit beside her like yesterday. Unlike yesterday, she glances up at me. I smile at her. I have to make her like me. She opens her mouth as if to speak but the teacher walks in and starts talking. Stupid teachers. Ruining good moments.

xXx

Finally, school's over. I head home on my Harley and throw my things into the house. I decide to just walk to Tris' house because it really is right down the street. The whole walk there, my mind is clouded with Tris. I knock on the door and I can hear someone, probably Tris, running through the house as fast as possible. He starts to laugh, especially when she answers the door all out of breath.

"What?" Tris asks.

I try to hold my laughter so I can speak, "I could hear you run down the stairs at the speed of light."

She blushes (adorably) and steps out of the way for me to enter. I follow her up the stairs to her bedroom. When we get there, she flings herself on the bed and pulls the laptop in her lap. I just stand in the doorway, admiring her. She pats the bed beside her. I grin and flop down.

"So," she says, "What war did you want to do the research paper on?" I couldn't care less about the research paper. I just wanted to learn more about Tris. Thinking about this makes me smile. Tris snaps her fingers in front of my face, calling my name. I realize I was staring at her. Wow, smooth. I'm terrible. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Oh sorry. I zoned out. Um, I was thinking about doing the American Civil War. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sounds great." She begins to type things on the computer. I look around the room and remember how big the house is.

"Your house is huge," I say. She sighs. Why did she sigh?

"What?" I ask.

She blushes and manages, "Uh, um. Nothing. Sorry. Back to the research..." I care nothing of the research. I take the laptop out of her lap and place it the desk far across the room. I come sit back down beside her. She gives me a questioning look.

"We have plenty of time to do research. I wanna learn about you right now," I say, taking Zeke's advice.

"Uh, what do you want to know?" She says.

"Hmm..." I think for a minute. I want to know everything about her. Every little detail. I was most curious if she had a boyfriend though... "How about dating history. How many boyfriends have you had?" I hold my breath for her answer.

"Um... None. How many girlfriends have you had?" None? None! Perfect.

I smile and say "None."

She replies with, "Oh. Cool." I wonder what would happen if I leaned in close to her... I lean my head towards hers so that we're inches apart. I so badly want to press my lips to hers but I don't want to be rejected. She stares at me wide eyed and blushes. I start laughing because she's too cute.

"What's so funny?" She asks.

"Nothing is exactly _funny. _I just think you're adorable when you laugh." Shock crosses my face. I cannot believe I just said that! What's wrong with me?

"My brother will be home soon. It's getting late," Tris says. I don't care. I want to stay.

I get up and pull her with me, causing both of us laugh.

"You know we didn't get any of our paper done..." She says.

Well, good. More time to spend with you and I have an excuse. I smile and say, "Well, looks like I'll have to come over again soon."

She looks at me and grabs my hand, lacing her fingers with mine. I look at her and I can't manage to make the stupid grin on my face go away. She pulls me down the stairs with her to the front door.

"You have to go," She says while smiling. She then blushes and takes her hand out of mine. I miss the feeling of her hand in mine. I pick it back up and kiss her hand lightly. I'd prefer her forehead or cheek or lips but hand will do for now.

"See you tomorrow, Trissy," I say and wink at her. I turn to leave, not watching her reaction. I can't believe how different I am around her. She gets the nice part of me to come out of hiding. The rest of the day and night, my mind is occupied by Tris...


	5. Chapter 5 - Official

**A/N: I obviously don't own the Divergent characters or anything. But anyway, thank y'all for the nice reviews! They really make my day! And if I keep getting nice ones, then I'll update daily. If you're reading my story, I love you!**

Tris' POV

I wake to the sound of receiving a text message. I groan and grab my phone. It's an unknown number.

_Unknown - Time to wake up, Trissy. (;_

_Me - Yeah you succeeded in waking me up. Who is this?_

_Unknown - Come on. You can figure it out. Whose the only person at your school to ever call you Trissy?_

Well... That would be Four. But how would Four have gotten my number. Who cares, I get to text him now. I save his number into my contacts list and reply.

_Me - Is it... Four?_

_Unknown/Four - Very good Trissy! (:_

_Me - Haha shut up. (:_

_Four - See you at school, Trissy. (;_

I look at the time. 6:40. I get up and take a shower. I go into my closet and pull on a plain black tank top with a cardigan over it, along with tight black skinny jeans. My hair is not cooperating well this morning so I decide to braid it down the side. I grab my book bag and phone and head downstairs thinking of Four. Mom already left for work and Caleb is sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. I grab a granola bar, say a faint greeting and basically sprint to my car. The whole way there, I'm dying to see Four.

When I park my car, I get out and lean against the hood. I zone out so I'm startled when I start to be tickled. I look at my attacker and see Four. "Four! STOP!" I yell through fits of laughter.

"Okay, okay. Ruin the fun," he says while still laughing.

"What was that for?" I'm honestly curious. Why did he tickle me?

"Well, you were zoned out and instead of giving you a heart attack again, I decided to tickle you. I liked this greeting more than yesterdays," he says and then winks.

I blush and look down and fiddle with my fingers. I hear Four walk up to me. He puts his pointer finger under my chin and his thumb right below my lower lip. I should mention that by now my lower lip is wobbling. He leans in so that our lips are about an inch apart. I can feel his breath on my mouth.

"Hey, Trissy." He whispers quietly, his lips brushing with mine a bit. Why does he do things like this to tease me? It isn't fair. I'm done with this teasing. I lean forward and press my lips firmly to his. He immediately responds and starts kissing back. I can feel him smile slightly. I pull away and look down while blushing. I can't believe I did that! He probably thinks I'm a creep.

I look up and see him smiling hugely.

"What was that for, Trissy?" Four asks while still smiling.

"I don't like to be teased. That, was for teasing me..." I still can't believe I did that. He doesn't want to go out with me.

"Well. Maybe I should tease you more often. That was a nice punishment," he states while winking. Does that mean he does like me? Ugh. I don't understand guys. Why can't they just be blunt about their feelings?

"So, Trissy. You kissed me. Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Four asks while still smiling. What? Did he really...

"Uh. You actually want to go out with me?" I ask, my voice showing my doubt.

Four answers by kissing my cheek. I blush and look down. He pulls my chin up so I have to look at him.

"Of course. So, is that a yesssss?" He asks me. I smile and nod. His smile widens and I swear his cheeks must be sore. He hasn't stopped smiling all morning.

"See you at lunch!" I say as I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek. I walk away without looking at his reaction.

xXx

I haven't been able to focus all day. All I can think about is Four. It's finally lunch so I get to see him again and just the thought makes me unbelievably happy. I grab my food and sit down next to Four. I kiss him on the cheek and he smiles and interlocks our fingers. I look up to find the whole table looking at us. Oops.

Zeke smiles and whispers something in Four's ear making blush. I wonder what he said.

Uriah speaks up, "Are you two dating now?"

Four smiles and nods.

Christina starts squealing. "I knew it! I knew you liked him. And I knew you liked her! Wow, I'm fantastic."

I laugh, "Chris, calm down."

Marlene speaks up next, "Soooo, when did this happen?" She asks pointing from me to Four and back.

Thankfully Four answers because I don't want to have this conversation. "This morning before school. It's not that big of a deal."

"You know, you're going to have to put up with a bunch of jealous girls. They're all going to hate you. All the girls here want Four," Shauna says. For the first time, I look around the room and I do notice most of the girls glaring at me with hate-filled eyes. Wow, that has to be some record for being most hated in seconds.

Will chimes in, "Shauna's right. Though, I don't think they'll get to you. You seem tough." Well that was nice.

I smile at him, "Thanks Will. And Thanks Shauna for the heads up. I'll be fine."

The lunch bell rings. Four and I walk hand in hand to social studies. Suddenly, mine and Four's phones go off at the same time.

_Uriah - Parti at mi hous. 2morro at 7._

Gosh, somebody teach this poor kid how to speak English. This text is pathetic. Four looks over at me.

"So. You going?" He asks. "Of course," I reply.

xXx

The rest of my day passes pretty fast, thankfully. Tomorrow is Saturday so I don't have to wake up for school. I walk to my Ferrari but stop mid-step when I see a tall figure leaning against the driver's door. I realize it's just Four and continue walking. When I get close enough, he kisses my cheek and begins to talk.

"So, there's some things I wanna talk to you about. I just want to get to know you better and you know me better. That's all. So, could we hang out tomorrow before the party?" I smile and nod. A whole Saturday of us getting to know one another. It sounds perfect.

He opens my door for me, quite the gentlemen. I wave and he walks back to his motorcycle. I drive home thinking of how wonderful this day was and how great tomorrow will be. When I get home, no one else is there yet. I hate the quiet so I go upstairs and plug in my iPod listening to Three Days Grace. Eventually, I doze off...


	6. Chapter 6 - Truths

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't do Chapter 5 in Four's POV because some people didn't like the idea of repeating each chapter. So here is a new chapter instead of a repeat of Chapter 5. Enjoy and please review!**

Tris' POV

I wake up and check the time. It's 10:30. Wow, that's pretty early for a Saturday. I get up out of my bed and walk downstairs. I see my mother heading towards the door to leave. I sigh. She's always at work. Caleb comes downstairs.

"I'm going to a friend's today. See you later," he says. Okay well, the whole house to myself. Wait, Four's coming over! I grab an apple off the table and sprint upstairs, back to my room. I snatch my phone off the dresser and see a text message from Four.

_Four - Hey Trissy. Can I come over?_

_Me - Of course. _

_Four - Okay. Be there in 5 minutes._

I smile to myself. I won't have to be alone long. I'm glad Caleb left too because he would just be an over-protective pain. I fell asleep in my clothes yesterday so I change into black shorts and a black tank top. I brush the knots out of my hair until I hear a knock at the door. I start to run but then remember the last time I did that, I embarrassed myself so I slow down. I half-walk half-jog down the stairs to the front door. I swing open the door and a smile takes over when I see him. Then I see his expression and my smile starts to fade. He looks nervous...

"Everything okay?" I ask, concerned.

Four POV

"Everything okay?" She asks with a concerned look.

_Well, not really. I'm about to tell you about Marcus and my real name because I want you to know the real me. _But of course, I don't tell her that. Yet.

"Oh yeah. Great." I give her a tight smile.

She doesn't look convinced but she grabs my hand and drags me up the stairs after her. When we get to her room, she opens the door and pulls me to sit on the bed with her. She looks at me expectantly.

"Now," she says. "Tell me why you look nervous. And don't lie, either."

Crap. Well, best to get it over with, I guess. "Um..." But I can't seem to form the words.

She stares me directly in the eyes and says, "Four, you can tell me anything. You can trust me."

"I know," I say and kiss her cheek. "Okay. I want you to know more about me. Marcus, my... father," I can't help but spit the word out like venom. I can't seem to figure out how to explain this.

Tris leans close to me and pecks me on the lips. "Four, it's okay. Just tell me," she says, still concerned. Awh, she's perfect.

Instead of answering, I stand up. I reach for the hem of my shirt to pull it off but Tris says, "Four what are you doing?"

"You'll see. I want to show you something." I then take my shirt off to reveal my scars. She gasps when she sees my back. She stands up and lightly touches the scars.

"Four, what is this? What happened?" She sounds like she's going to cry.

"Marcus beats me. That's what it is. Tris, I trust you. I want you to know everything about me. I've never told anyone that before. I trust you. I also want you to know my real name is Tobias."

She looks at me, her face filled with concern, anger and love all at the same time. She reaches up and laces her arms around my neck. She kisses me softly and then pulls back.

"Thank you for trusting me, Four," she says, her voice full of love.

"Of course. But could you do me a favor?" She nods. "Can you call me Tobias? It'd be nice to hear my real name sometimes. But only when we're alone." I smile at her.

She laughs lightly, "Can do, Tobias."

I smile at her and then put my shirt back on.

We sit back down on the bed and I search my mind for a topic. "Where's your brother and mother, Trissy?" I ask.

"My mother went to work and Caleb went to a friend's. Thank goodness, he'd be such a pain if he was here." She laughs and I join in.

We sit there for a while, getting to know each other better. I check the time to see that it's already 5:15. We had been talking all day.

"It's late. We have to go to Uriah's party in a couple hours. I'll see you there, right?" I say.

"Of course, Toby," she says while grinning. Toby? Huh, I kinda like it.

"Toby?" I ask, smiling slightly.

"Yes. You call me Trissy so I'm going to call you Toby. Deal with it," she says boldly.

I laugh and nod. I kiss her forehead, then both of her cheeks and then lightly kiss her on the lips. When we pull apart, we're both smiling.

I lean in and whisper in her ear, "Bye Trissy."

With that, I head out the front door and walk to my house to get ready for Uriah's party...


	7. Chapter 7 - Party

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was at my friend's house and also contemplating how I wanted the next chapter to go. Thank you so much for all the reviews, they make me smile! Y'all are so nice, I love you guys!**

Tris' POV

After Tobias left, I sat on my bed thinking about what he told me. He trusts me a lot, that's obvious. I can't help but smile at that thought. _Ding!_ I check my phone to see that I have a text message from Christina. Even though, I sit at the lunch table with her and we talked on the first day, we haven't exactly gotten to know each other yet.

_Christina - You should come over. I'll help you get read for Uriah's party. _

Wow, that's nice of her. I might as well.

_Me - Sure thing. Thanks. Be over in 5._

I'm glad that she lives right down the street. I hop into my Ferrari and drive down the street to Christina's. I get out and walk up to the front door. Before I can even knock, she's there opening the door. She smiles at me and says, "Hey, Tris! Come on in."

I smile in return and walk inside. She lead me up to her room and we both sit on her bed.

"Okay so. We only have an hour and a half until the party starts. Let's work on you first," Christina chirps brightly. She's always so happy.

She seats me in a chair and begins to put make-up on my face while she starts talking. "So. You and Four are dating, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," I reply.

"Awh. That's cute. I'll make you look great, he'll love it."

I don't like being the center of attention so I try to turn the focus on her. "So, who do you like?"

She blushes and stutters out an answer, "Uh.. I.. uh. Okay I like... Will."

I smile at her. "Awh. You guys would be perfect."

"You think so?" I nod and she smiles.

"Okay, done with make up. Now hair..." Christina says, more to herself than me. She begins to work on my hair.

A couple minutes later, my hair is pulled all to my right side, with curly ringlets going down the side of my body. I have black eyeliner on and mascara that makes my grayish blue eyes striking. I have to admit, I look good. I beam at Christina and whisper thank you.

She smiles back and says, "Okay, clothes. Most of the time, at parties, they play truth or dare and stuff like that. Penalty is removing some clothes. So you can't wear a dress. Wear this." She pulls clothes out of the closet and throws them at me. It turns out to be black sequined shirt that hangs off my shoulders and black sparkly leggings. She also threw me a pair of black flats. I walk into her bathroom and put the clothes on. I look in the mirror at myself and I have to admit, for once, I kinda look pretty. I walk out the bathroom and Christina is already ready to go.

"Wanna ride with me?" I ask her.

She grins. "Great. Thanks."

"No problem." We walk outside to my car. We both slip in and start our short journey to Uriah's house...

15 minutes later..

I park on the side of the street because there's already a million cars surrounding the house. Christina and I get out the car and head to the front door. We walk in and the scent of alcohol fills my nostrils. I've always hated alcohol. It's sickening. Christina saunters off and I walk around trying to find Tobias. I see him off in the corner talking to some other guys. I sneak up behind him and kiss him on the cheek.

"That better have been Tris and not some other annoying chick throwing themselves at me," he says.

I laugh and he turns around and kisses me. I pull away and grab his hand. We sit together on the couch.

"You look beautiful," he says. I blush and look away.

Then drunken Zeke walks up to us. "Hey guys! We're playing truth or dare in the basement. Come join," he slurs.

I shrug and pull Tobias up with me. We walk to the basement hand in hand. When we get down there, I see Christina, Will, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah and of course Zeke. Christina is sitting next to Will and I wiggle my eyebrow at her. She blushes and I laugh. I sit across from her and Tobias sits next to me.

"So who's ready for a game of truth or dare?" Uriah says. We all shrug or nod.

"Okay. If you don't want to do the truth or dare, the penalty is to remove an article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count," explains Zeke. I nod, Christina had explained this earlier.

"Okay let's get started. Tris, truth or dare?" Zeke says.


	8. Chapter 8 - Truth or Dare

**A/N: Okay, honestly I think my story sucks and I might start a new story some time but I keep getting nice reviews so I'll continue this one as well. Also, I suck at truth or dare stuff so everyone's just going to get together in this chapter... Thank you guys for being so nice! Love it and love y'all!**

Tris' POV

"Okay let's get started. Tris, truth or dare?" Zeke says.

Well, I really don't want to end up naked at the beginning of the game but I also don't want to be called a pansycake... "Dare," I decide.

Zeke grins evilly, "Good. I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge."

"Pssh, that's all you got? Uriah, get some cinnamon," I say, smiling.

Uriah runs to the kitchen and comes back holding a spoonful of cinnamon. I build up the spit in my mouth and then shove the cinnamon into my mouth. I grimace from the taste and start coughing but I don't spit it out. I gradually begin to swallow and when all the cinnamon is gone, I open my mouth to show them and laugh at their expressions.

"Damn! I didn't even know it was possible!" Tobias says.

"Your girlfriend is bad-ass. She's a keeper," Will says.

I sit back down beside Tobias. "Okay. Moving on. Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Thou art not a pansycake!" Marlene says in a medieval accent.

"Well, I dare thou to sit in Uriah's lap for the rest of the game!" I laugh to myself. I know they like each other but neither will do or say anything about it. Marlene blushes and walks over to Uriah. He grins and pats his lap. He looks over at me and mouths "Thanks."

Marlene mumbles, "Okay. Um... Shauna! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh."

"I dare you to kiss the person you like." Shauna blushes, runs over to Zeke and kisses him square on the lips. Before he can respond, she sits back down. Zeke keeps grinning like an idiot.

Shauna says, "I will not be the only one embarrassed! Will, truth or dare?"

He looks nervous, "Um... truth?"

"Who do you like?"

Will mumbles something unintelligible.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Christina!" He shouts, blushing. I look at Christina and wiggle my eyebrows. She can't wipe the grin off her face.

"Four! Truth or dare?" Will says.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us your real name."

"Not a chance," Tobias takes off his shirt. I can't help but stare. He's _hot! _

He leans over and whispers in my ear, "Enjoying the view?" I blush and look away.

"Zeke! Truth or dare?" Tobias shouts.

"Dare!"

Tobias gets an evil glint in his eye. "I dare you to ask out your crush."

Zeke looks nervous and opens his mouth as to say something but then closes it. "Shauna! Will you go out with me?" He screams.

Shauna jumps up and tackles Zeke to the ground. "Yes!" she yells. She sits down next to him and holds his hand.

"Well. Got my hook up. Now time to work on the rest of you pansycakes but first. Tris, truth or dare?" Zeke says.

Ugh, this can't be good. "Dare?"

"I dare you to call Caleb and tell him you got knocked up."

I take off my shirt and the guys wolf-whistle. The girls just glare. "Not. Gonna. Happen."

I notice Tobias looking and I repeat his words from earlier. He blushes and kisses my cheek.

"I am not gonna be the only one half naked. Marlene! Truth or dare?" I say.

"Truth...?" she responds.

"Who was you first kiss?" She groans and removes her shirt. Uriah is obviously staring and I start to crack up.

"Uriah! Don't stare so blatantly! Have some dignity!" I scream at him. He glares at me.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Marlene says.

"Dare," he replies.

"I dare you to kiss your crush," Marlene says looking hopeful. She's still sitting on Uriah's lap and she stands up so he can move if needed. Instead, he stands up and grabs Marlene by the waist. They kiss for a whole minute before I throw a pillow at them.

"Okay! Enough! No one needs to see that. Everyone is together except Will and Christina. So Will... have anything you want to ask Christina?" I say while grinning.

Christina glares at me and is about to say something but Will cuts her off by kissing her.

"Yes! Problems solved. We're all together now! And I'm going home now," I say while laughing. I can't believe the turn this night has taken.

"Bye Four." I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him. I grab Christina's arm and drag her away from Will. We head out the door and start to drive home. I can't help but think how perfect this night was...

**Sorry. Yeah I know this chapter sucked. Sorry sorry sorry. Like I said, probably gonna write a new story! **


	9. Chapter 9 - Who's Got Talent?

**A/N: I would just like to take the time to say that I love you all so much. You leave such nice reviews and they honestly make my day. I smile when I read them. So thank you for that! Enjoy the new chapter and continue to leave reviews!**

Tris' POV

The weekend passed uneventful. I just hung at around the house, playing video games (A/N: I actually play video games all the time. XD I love COD). I'm kind of excited to go to school today. Everyone's together now so it should be different. When I get to school, I walk to my locker and see Tobias leaning against it. He smiles when he sees me and I smile back. All the girls in the hallway glare at me. I'll get used to it eventually. When I reach him, he pulls me in for a hug and I kiss his cheek.

"You know, we eventually have to get our research paper done," Tobias says while laughing. I laugh with him and nod.

"I gotta get to class. See you at lunch," he gives me a quick kiss and walks away. I smile to myself and head to math class.

I sit at my desk and start doodling on the front page of my notebook. I see a shadow appear in front of me. I look up and some preppy chick is standing there glaring at me with pursed lips.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Yeah. My name's Brooke and you need to stay away from Four. He's mine," she says. Did she seriously say that? Oh, shit is about to go down!

"Uh, excuse you? I don't know who you think you are but Four doesn't want you. That would be why he's with me," I shout.

"Yeah, well he deserves someone better. Someone prettier and more curvaceous like me," she sneers.

I laugh. "It doesn't matter about outside looks, honey. It matters about personality, which you have the worst one I think I've ever seen. So go run along and cry because you're never going to get Four. Now LEAVE!" By now the whole class is watching us. Thankfully, the teacher hasn't come in yet, though. Brooke growls and sits in her sit as the teacher walks in and starts class.

xXx

I've been mad all morning ever since math class. It's finally lunch so I can see my friends and hopefully they can cheer me up. I've been thinking about going to find Brooke and punching her in her ugly face but that would just get me detention. I grab a tray of food and slouch down in the seat beside Tobias. I must appear really angry because everyone stops what they're doing and looks at me.

"What?" I ask, not nicely at all.

"You okay? Why do you seem so mad?" Marlene asks.

"Because I'm furious! In my math class, a chick named Brooke came up to me and told me I wasn't pretty enough for Four and that I had better leave him alone because he belongs to her," I scream.

"Oh, that's messed up," says Zeke. Everyone nods in agreement.

"So what'd you tell her?" Uriah asks.

"Oh I told her that Four doesn't want her because she has the worst personality I've ever seen." I smile sweetly. Everyone starts to laugh except Tobias.

He leans in and whispers in my ear, "You're right. I like your personality. Plus, you're gorgeous." He kisses me cheek and most of my anger fades.

Then the principal comes over the intercom, "I would just like to announce that we will be having a talent show this Friday night. It's open to Juniors and Seniors. Please go to the front office to sign up."

The cafeteria explodes as everyone begins to talk about the talent show.

"So any of you going to do it?" I ask.

Christina looks at me, "You are. I've seen a video of you singing and you're amazing. If you don't willingly sign up, I'll forge your signature." She smiles sweetly. I groan.

"I'll do it if Four does it," I say. Tobias looks at me like I've lost my mind and I smirk at him.

"No way," he says.

"Dude! Yes, it's perfect! Zeke, you, and I can start a band. I play drums, you and Zeke play guitar and you can sing," Uriah says happily.

"Yeah, Four. Do it." I smile at him. He groans but agrees.

We all head off to class. Throughout the whole day, all I hear is talk of the talent show. When the day is finally over, I walk to the front office and sign my name on the sheet for the talent show.

When I get home, no one else is here. It's like I practically live alone but I don't mind. I go up to my room and sift through my playlist on my phone, trying to think of what song I could sing...

**A/N: I am so so sorry that this chapter was so short and boring. My dad is making me help with dinner and then I have to do the laundry. I'll try to update again this evening! Love y'all!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Decisions

**A/N: The next chapter should be pretty lengthy and I'll try to update it tonight. I'm leaving for 3 weeks so it won't be updated from July 29th to like August 18th. I'll try to get several more chapters in before then, though. But please don't leave me for not updating while I'm on vacation! Love y'all and please continue to leave awesome reviews!**

Tris' POV

So by Thursday morning, I had decided to sing All Your Life by The Band Perry for the talent show. I'm not going to tell anyone though, it's going to be a surprise. I picked that song because I sing it well and well... It makes me think of Tobias. Wow, I'm hopeless.

As I open my locker to get my books out, someone sneaks up behind me and grabs my sides. I yelp out of surprise.

"Hey Trissy," says Tobias after kissing me on the cheek and laughing at me.

"Don't do that ever again!" I shout.

"Okay, okay. So what are you gonna sing for the talent show?" He asks.

"I'm not telling you. It's a secret," I say while grinning. "So what are you guys gonna do?"

"If you won't tell me, I won't tell you."

"Oh, I'll figure out what you're doing before the talent show," I say while winking. He scowls.

I laugh and say "Gotta get to class. Bye!" I quickly kiss him and run off to math class.

xXx

Lunch approaches quicker than usual. I'm determined to figure out what Tobias is singing for the talent show. Not that it really matters, I just want to know because he told me I couldn't. I grab my tray and sit at my table between Tobias and Christina. I look at Zeke, "So, what are you guys singing in the talent show?"

And before Tobias can say anything Zeke answers, "We haven't decided yet. We're picking today."

I look at Tobias and grin, "You don't even know what you're doing! Now I'm glad I didn't tell you." I laugh.

"Tell me, Trissy!" He begs.

"Not a chance."

"Why won't you tell anyone?" Shauna asks.

"It's a surprise," I reply.

Tobias looks at me and scowls. "Trissy, if you won't tell me then no more kisses for you," he says.

Everyone at the table choruses 'ooooh'. I just laugh.

"Fine. That's as much as your punishment as mine," I smile mischievously and he frowns.

"Dude, she's right," Uriah states.

"Duh. I always am," I smirk and everyone laughs.

"So none of you guys entered?" I ask.

"No. We're just going and we're gonna be supportive of you guys. No offense but I'm rooting for Four's band," Will says.

"Okay, one. Why is it Four's band? And two, wooh! We rock!" Zeke screams.

Christina speaks up, "No way, Tris is gonna win. She's awesome." I just blush. Soon, the whole table is declaring who's going to win. In the end, Christina and Marlene and rooting for me while Shauna and Will are rooting for the guys. I don't really care, I didn't want to be in the talent show to start with.

xXx

After lunch, I head home and just practice for the talent show.

**Four's POV**

After school, I head to Zeke and Uriah's to pick a song and practice. When I get there, I walk down to the basement and find them setting up. I plop down on a beanbag chair and begin to speak, "So, song ideas?"

"I was thinking we do one of All Time Low's songs because we all like them," Uriah says. Zeke and I nod our agreement.

"Okay songs. Hmm... What about True Colors?" Zeke says.

"Nah, it's meaningful but what we really need is a good upbeat song that makes people wanna dance," I mumble, deep in thought.

"Yeah, I agree with Four. How about The Reckless and The Brave?" Uriah says.

"Maybe..." I murmur. I'm running through all of their songs in my head while Uriah and Zeke talk. Suddenly, the perfect song comes to mind. I jump up from where I was sitting and shout, "I got it! We need to do A Party Song (The Walk of Shame)!" It's perfect and they better agree.

Uriah and Zeke scream "Perfect!" at the same time... Kinda weird..

We spend the rest of the afternoon and evening practicing and by the time I'm heading home I'm thinking how we're definitely gonna win. Except I don't know how well Tris is.. I'd be happy if she won instead though. When I get home, I pull out my phone and text her.

_Me - Talent show tomorrow. Excited?_

_Tris - Eh. Not really a big deal. You're going down though! _

_Me - Oh really now? Hmm, I guess we'll see, won't we?_

_Tris - You bet! Best of luck, Toby!_

_Me- You too, Trissy. You'll do great. _

I smile to myself and lay down to go to bed. I drift off to sleep thinking about how the talent show is going to go tomorrow. It's going to be a good day.


	11. Chapter 11 - Talent Show

**A/N: Love love love you guys! Also, please leave suggestions of what should happen in the story. I'd like to contribute your ideas! This chapter is going to be mostly the talent show so I'm blowing over the school day. Don't hate me! (: And to anyone who was wondering, yes I am a girl and I'm almost 15. Not excited for high school, guys!**

Tris' POV

I wake up extremely early. Despite what I've been saying, I'm super excited for the talent show. I don't care about winning, I just think it'll be fun and I wanna support Tobias, Zeke and Uriah too. I get dressed for school, eat breakfast, and brush my teeth. I'm walking to my car when Caleb stops me.

"Even though I won't be going, good luck in the talent show. You'll do great," he says and then smiles. I smile in return and climb into my Ferrari.

xXx

The school day passed quickly. Everyone's buzzing with excitement for the talent show. Zeke, Uriah and Tobias all say they're going to win but I kinda want them to. I don't mind coming in second behind them. I can't wait to hear them perform.

When I get home, I walk briskly upstairs and go to my closet. I fumble through my clothes trying to find something to wear for the talent show. I pull out a black lacy dress that goes to my knees and it has a nice belt accent around my waist. I take a shower and slip the dress over my head. I curl my hair loosely and pin my bangs back so they'll stay out of my face. **(A/N: I don't wear make up so bear with me on this one part) **I put mascara on and trace my eyelids with eyeliner. I apply cover up, blush and eye shadow. By the time I'm done, I have to admit I look pretty good. The talent show starts at 6 and it's 5:30 so I head down the stairs and back to my car.

When I arrive, I find my group of friends near the front. When Tobias sees me, his jaw drops in amazement. I smile at him and he runs up and hugs me. "You look absolutely gorgeous," he says with admiration in his voice. I smile. He leans in to kiss me and I pout a finger on his lip. "Now now," I say. "I though I wasn't allowed any kisses?" I fake pout and he laughs.

"You know, I really don't care." And he kisses me. I smile and pull away. We walk over to the rest of our friends hand in hand.

"Hey guys! Uriah, Zeke, Four, good luck guys. I don't really care if I win or not," I say and smile at them.

All three of them pile on me for a group hug and soon Shauna and Marlene join. I laugh and say, "Okay enough! Go hug each other not me!" They laugh and let go.

We watch the first couple performances. None of them really stick in my mind. There was only about 30 sign ups which I find odd but whatever. It's getting closer to Tobias' turn and soon they're calling them backstage to get ready.

I kiss Tobias slowly, dragging it out. "Good luck." He grins and kisses my cheek. Him, Uriah and Zeke sprint off to go backstage and I'm left with Shauna, Marlene, Christina and Will.

"So Tris, do you wanna beat them?" Will asks me.

"Honestly, I want them to win. I don't mind coming in second and it would mean more to them than me," I respond. They all look at me in awe.

"What?" I ask slowly.

"You're so nice!" Marlene shrieks.

"Next up Zeke, Uriah and Four!" The announcer says. We all clap and I whistle. All three of them walk out on the stage and they begin their performance.

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_I took a walk for the very first time. _

_On the dark side of the dance floor!_

_Lit a match just to heat things up but I got more than I bargained for!_

_Mixed drinks, mixed feelings of elation._

_I should have known it was a one-night invitation!_

__Oh my gosh! I absolutely love this song! I stand up and begin to dance. My friends do too and soon the whole crowd is following my lead.

_Don't sweat it! Forget it! Everything is a-okay!_

_Just let it, go then it's off to find another face._

_I'll make you come just to watch you leave. _

_You walk around with my heart on your sleeve._

_Don't sweat it! It's over now, our time ran out._

_Oh oh oh oh oh. _

_I took an oath but I'm giving it up._

_You didn't have to see things my way!_

_Nothing more than a casual fu*k._

_Isn't that just how we operate?_

_Let's drink to feelings of temptation! _

_You and I, we're an overnight sensation. _Tobias winks at me and I laugh.

_Don't sweat it! Forget it! Everything is a-okay!_

_Just let it, go then it's off to find another face._

_I'll make you come just to watch you leave. _

_I walk around with your heart my sleeve. _

_Don't sweat it. It's over now, our time ran out._

_Outside, the brake lights started to dim._

_I feel the tension that's been pulling us in._

_And the we do it again so we can feel alright._

_Falling in love for the night!_

_Don't sweat it! Forget it! Everything is a-okay!_

_Just let it, go then it's off to find another face._

_I'll make you come just to watch you leave. _

_You walk around with my heart on your sleeve._

_Don't sweat it! It's over now, our time ran out._

_Oh oh oh oh oh. Our time ran out._

They finish and everyone erupts into cheers. They did so amazing! I still have like 5 people before me so I have time to congratulate them. They walk off stage an start towards us. Shauna, Marlene and I all run and tackle our boyfriends. I kiss Tobias and it's full of passion and love. I pull away and start screaming.

"That was amazing! Best performance ever! You guys are so gonna win!" Tobias just smiles at me.

I run over and hug Zeke and Uriah. We just talk about how amazing they were until my name is called.

"Good luck. You'll do great," Christina says while hugging me. Everyone else expresses their encouragement.

Tobias wraps his arm around my waist. "I can't wait to finally hear you sing," he smiles and I decide to tell him something.

"I have to go but just know, this song makes me think of you." He looks surprised. I kiss him on the cheek and run backstage.

**Four's POV**

The song she picked makes her think of me? That was surprising but I love it. Finally, Tris walks out on stage and she looks beautiful under the lights. She begins her performance, looking at me the whole time and I'm in complete amazement.

_Would you walk to the edge of the ocean, just to fill my jar with sand?_

_Just in case I get the notion to let it run through my hand. Let it run through my hand well..._

_I don't want the whole world. The sun, the moon and all their light. _

_I just wanna be the only girl you love all your life._

_You love all your life. _

Awh this is absolutely too cute. The whole crowd is stunned in silence.

_Would you catch a couple thousand fireflies? _

_Put 'em in a lamp to light my world. _

_All dressed up in a tux and bow tie._

_Hand deliver to a lonely girl. To a lonely girl._

_Well, I don't want the whole world. The sun, the moon and all their light. _

_I just wanna be the only girl you love all your life._

_You love all your life. _

_Lately, I've been writing desperate love songs. _

_I mostly sing them to the walls._

_You could be the center piece of my obsession. _

_If you would notice me. Ohh yeah._

_Well, I don't want the whole world. The sun, the moon and all their light._

_I just wanna be the only girl you love all your life. _

_You love all your life. _

When she's finished, the crowd is in an awed silence. I stand up and clap and whistle and seconds later, everyone snaps out of their daze and joins in. She was absolutely wonderful. She said the song made her think of me. The last line in the chorus had me thinking of something. _I just wanna be the only girl you love all your life. _I never realized it before but I do love Tris. I want her to be the only girl I ever love. I realize I need to tell her how I feel and I think I will tonight.

Tris exits the stage and casually walks over to us. Christina, Marlene and Shauna all squeal and group hug Tris. I just beam at her. She's so amazing and she's all mine. They finally let go of her and I walk over and wrap her in my arms. "You were perfect, you know that, right?" I tell her. She laughs and kisses the tip of my nose.

"We'll announce the winners in 5 minutes!" The announcer calls.

"You were all amazing! I have no idea who's going to win," Marlene says excitedly.

"Well, I think Four is first place and I might be second or third," Tris says with a shrug. I lean into her and whisper in her ear "You were amazing. You probably got first."

She laughs. "Oh shut up. You have to say stuff like that. I bet you $10 that's the outcome."

"I accept your challenge!" I declare and then the whole group laughs. We talk for the next few minutes until the announcer begins to speak.

"Okay! Third place goes to Brooke, Lauren, and Hannah!" I see Tris' face wrinkle in disgust and I can't help but agree. Those chicks never leave me alone.

"Okay. Zeke, Uriah, Four, and Tris please make your way to the stage." Everyone cheers. This means that we at least got second. We make our way to the stage and wait for everyone to settle down.

"This was a tough decision but we have reached a conclusion. Second place goes to... Tris! Which means Uriah, Zeke and Four have won the talent show! Congratulations everyone!" The announcer says.

My first thought is _Yay! I can't believe we won!_ But then my second thought is _I owe Tris $10... _I look over at her to see her smirking at me. She mouths 'Pay up' and I roll my eyes. Uriah and Zeke dive off the stage from excitement but me and Tris calmly walk down the steps hand in hand to avoid injury.

xXx

Most of the people have left by now. I'm walking Tris to her car and chewing the inside of my cheek in nervousness. I'm going to tell her I love her. I can do this. We get to her car and she turns around to look at me. She smiles and then it falters when she notices my nervousness.

"What's wrong?" She asks, concerned. Gosh, I love her.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect. The song you sang made me realize something though." I look into her deep graying blue eyes. She looks scared, probably thinking of the worst case scenarios. I smile and continue with what I need to say, "Tris, I realized that.. I uh.." Why is this so hard!? "I love you!" I blurt out. I close my eyes and wait for her reaction, hoping for the best.


	12. Chapter 12 - Love

**A/N: You guys are so nice with reviews! Please continue to leave reviews, I don't have very many and they always make me smile! Love y'all. ****_Please please please remember that I'll be gone for 3 weeks on vacation starting Monday!_**

Tris' POV

"I love you." He blurts out. He squeezes his eyes shut. _He loves me! He said he loves me!_ I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. Before he can even react, I crash my lips with his. I can tell he's shocked at first but soon he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I can feel him smiling against my lips. I pull away and look into his eyes. I reach up to cradle his cheek and whisper, "I love you too." The grin already plastered on his face only got bigger. I laugh.

"What?" He asks, still smiling.

"You're going to hurt your face smiling so much," I reply. He attempts several times to wipe the small away but he can't and I can't help but laugh at his attempts. Now, my face is sore.

"I have to go now but you know we never actually went on a first date..." Tobias murmurs.

"Hmm... I suppose you're right," I say while tapping my chin with my finger.

"So.. Will you go on a date with me tomorrow, Trissy?" I smile and nod.

"Great. Text you details later." He kisses me and whispers in my ear, "I love you." Before I can respond, he's sprinted off to his motorcycle. I climb into my car and smile the whole way home.

When I get home, my mom isn't there. I think she's on a business trip in Spain or something, I don't really care. I'm guessing Caleb's at a friend's or the library or something, not really my concern. Then I remember that Tobias never gave me my $10. I laugh and plop down on my bed, pulling out my phone.

_Me - I never got my $10. (;_

_Tobias - I'm taking you on a date tomorrow. Isn't that good enough?_

_Me - Ugh. Fine! This is the only time I'm going to let something like this go, though!_

_Tobias - Haha, okay Trissy. _

_Me - So where are we going for our date?_

_Tobias - It's a surprise._

_Me - Tell me!_

_Tobias - Not a chance._

_Me - That's it! I'm coming over there!_

I change out of my dress into more casual clothes. I put my phone in my pocket and start to walk down the street. Tobias only lives 3 houses down so I get there pretty soon. I don't even bother to knock, I know Marcus isn't home. I tiptoe up the stairs and lightly push open his bedroom door, trying not to get caught. He's not even in there. Where could he be? I open the door fully and look around. All the sudden, someone shouts from behind me and I spin around to see Tobias charging me, laughing. He tackles me and sits on top of me so I can't move. We're both laughing hysterically and when I'm done laughing, I try to wriggle free. Tobias has my wrists pinned about my head and he's sitting on me. He just smirks down at me and I scream "Get off!" while giggling.

"No. You tried to sneak up on me. Too bad I was prepared," he chuckles. He leans down and whispers in my ear. His cool breath tickles and it sends shivers down my spine. "Beg for mercy."

"Tris Prior doesn't beg," I respond lightly. I have to figure a way out of this without begging for mercy... Suddenly, I have a great idea. I lean forward to kiss him and of course he doesn't object. I skim my tongue lightly across his lower lip and his lips part. Now we're full blown making out which was my intention. I can feel his grip loosen slightly. Perfect! So fast he can't calculate what happened, I flip us over so I'm holding him how he was holding me a few moments ago. He looks up at me in shock. I just smirk.

"Beg for mercy," I whisper in his ear. I see him shiver and he shakes his head. I run my nose along his jaw line and his breathing falters. "Beg. For. Mercy," I whisper again. He gulps and whispers a faint "Never." I kiss down his neck and back up. I pull away and look at him. His eyes are full of lust and he struggles to reach up and kiss me. "No no no. Beg for mercy first," I say while laughing. I kiss a sensitive spot on his neck. "Beg," I mumble into his ear.

"Oh my gosh! Mercy mercy! Please stop Trissy, I can't take this." I fall off him laughing. He just scowls at me.

"I thought you were 'never' going to beg for mercy, Toby?" I say while grinning. He just shakes his head and says, "You're evil. Diabolical."

"But I love you," I say and reach over to kiss him. Then, I remember the whole reason I came here. I pull back and pouts. I laugh again. "Tell me where we're going tomorrow!" I demand.

"Never gonna happen. This is payback for the talent show." I frown. He's got a good point and by the smug look on his face he knows it.

"Fine." I shrug and check the time. It's 9 p.m. "I have to go. It's late," I mumble. I was having fun, I didn't really wanna go but I know I needed to.

"I'm walking you home," he demands. I don't object.

As we walk home, we just talk about random things, nothing of importance. When we get to my doorstep, I turn to face Tobias. I reach up and kiss him lightly. "Thanks for walking me home. I love you," I murmur.

"I love you too." He kisses my cheek and starts walking home. I open the door, still smiling. I run up the stairs and turn the corner, running into an angry Caleb. He scowls at me.

"What's your problem" I mutter.

"Who was he and why were you kissing him?" He yells.

"What are you doing, stalking me?"

"Don't avoid the question!"

"His name is Tobias and he's my boyfriend," I state matter-of-factly. (Not a word I know)

I push past him to my room and lock the door. I plug in my headphones so I don't have to listen to him try to yell at me through the door. No matter what Caleb does, it won't ruin my good mood. Today was a perfect day. Tomorrow, I have my first date with Tobias. I fall asleep, still smiling to myself...


	13. Chapter 13 - Housemate

**A/N: Hey lovelies! Yeah so this is the last update until around August 18th. I'm sorry to leave you guys! I've been busy today with packing, chores, and it's my sisters birthday but I managed to find time to update. Please enjoy, review, follow, whateverrrr.(: Quick shout out to the best sister in the world - Happy Birthday Courtney I love you gorgeous!**

Tris' POV

I wake up in the morning and check my phone. I see a text from Tobias. It reads,_ Picking you up at noon. See you soon, Trissy(; . _I smile to myself. I jump out of bed. It's only 10 so I jump into the shower. When I get out, I look in my closet for clothes. I don't know what we're doing so I don't think wearing a dress would be smart.. I settle for black shorts, a black tank top and a white cardigan. I curl my hair and put it in a side ponytail. I apply my usual make up and look in the mirror. I'm pretty satisfied with the outcome and I hope Tobias will be too. I check the clock again. It's now 11:50 so Tobias should be here soon. I open my bedroom door and am startled to see Caleb standing in my doorway frowning at me.

"Jeez, you nearly gave me a heart attack. What do you want?" I ask, not nicely at all.

"Where are you going?" He demands.

"On a date with Four."

"Where?"

"I don't know." Caleb looks at me suspiciously. "Look, I don't know where he's taking me but it's none of your business anyway."

He opens his mouth to say something but the doorbell rings. I scream a goodbye and race down the stairs. I fling open the front door and see Tobias smiling which automatically brings a smile to my face.

"You look gorgeous," he says. I blush and look at my feet. I hear Caleb start to come down the stairs so I grab Tobias' hand and sprint to his motorcycle. He gives me a questioning look.

"Caleb keeps interrogating me about you," I explain.

"Why?"

"If only I knew... But let's get going before he comes out here." Tobias nods in agreement. He places a helmet on my head and snaps it shut. He climbs onto his bike and I sit behind him and wrap my arms tightly around his waist. He winces and I remember what he told me about Marcus. I'm angry and upset at the same time. I want to kill Marcus but then again I want to hug Tobias and take him away from that torture. I loosen my arms and kiss his cheek. "Sorry babe," I whisper in his ear.

He smiles at me and says, "It's okay. Despite the pain, I love having your arms wrapped around me." I beam at him and we drive away just as Caleb walks out the front door.

xXx

We pull into the amusement park parking lot. We hop off his motorcycle and he takes off my helmet then pecks me on the lips. I smile at him and say, "You're taking me to an amusement park?" He smiles back and nods. I grab his hand and lace my fingers with his. We buy our tickets and head in. I stop and stare at everything in amazement. I've never been to an amusement park, I didn't really have anyone to go with and I didn't want to go alone. Tobias stops and looks at me, "You've never been to an amusement park?" I shake my head. "Well then good thing I picked this." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"So what do you wanna do first?" He asks.

I think for a minute. "How about that roller coaster?" I say pointing to one that does loops and stuff. He just nods and leads me over. He hands the attendant our tickets and we climb onto the car. We buckle ourselves in. I reach out and grab Tobias' hand.

The roller coaster was epic. It was probably the funnest thing I've ever done. When we get off, I jump into Tobias' arms and give him a long, sweet, passionate kiss. He's shocked at first but then relaxes and smiles into the kiss. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! That was awesome!" I say, jumping up and down. He just laughs at me and murmurs, "Welcome, Trissy."

"So what next?" He asks me.

"Um.. How about the Ferris Wheel?" He gulps and nods. I wonder what that's about... We make our way over to the Ferris wheel and climb into one of the little car things. I smile and look around as it starts to go up. I look over at Tobias and he just looks really pale. My eyebrows furrow in concern, "What's wrong?"

He looks at me and mumbles, "Nothing." I smack his arm, "Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

"I'm not the best with heights.." I slap his arm again. "Ow!"

"You dummy! Why didn't you tell me you didn't like heights!? We didn't have to go on this!"

He just shakes his head and says, "I wanted to see you happy." I'm awestruck. I stare at him with love and amazement.

"Just don't focus on the height. Focus on me," I say lightly.

"It's not that easy," he murmurs.

I get up and sit down on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and plant kisses along his jaw. "I love you," I whisper in his ear. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me. I notice that he stopped shaking and some color returned to his face I smile while still kissing him. Before I know it, the car has stopped and it's time to get off. When we get out, I look up at him and say, "Not that easy, huh?" He chuckles and replies with, "You work wonders, Trissy." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"I've had enough. Can we go relax and watch movies at your house or something?" I ask. He nods and says, "Marcus isn't home so it should be fine." I ball my fists and just nod. We walk to his motorcycle and start the drive to his house.

xXx

"So what movie do you wanna watch?" Tobias asks. We're sitting on the coach, me snuggled into his side with his arm around me.

"Um.. how about White House Down?" He nods and gets up to put the movie on. Just then, the front door opens and Marcus walks in. Tobias drops the movie and starts to shake. "I thought you were at work..." He stutters.

Marcus looks at me sitting on the coach and glares, "Who the hell is she?"

"My g-girlfriend."

"Why? You could do so much better. She's so tiny and unattractive." Marcus looks at me with disgust and I mirror him.

"Excuse you, I'm sitting right here!" I shout at him. He smiles evilly and walks up to Tobias. He slaps Tobias across the face and says, "That's for having smart-ass girlfriend."

I stand up and run over to them. I look at Tobias who is crouched on the floor, holding his cheek. I spin around and look at Marcus. "Don't you dare ever lay a hand on him again. Do you understand me?" I growl.

He laughs bitterly, "Or what? What are you gonna do?" He reaches to slap Tobias again but I jump in front. He slaps me across the face. Hard. I kick him in the groin and punch him in the jaw. I grab a lamp off the table and slam it into his hand. He falls on the floor, unconscious. I run over to Tobias and crouch down beside him. "I'm so sorry," I whisper repeatedly. He looks up at me and kisses me, hard. "Thank you. You're the bravest person I've ever met. No one else would ever do something like that. Thank you. I love you so much." I smile hugely and then remember the slap on my face. I can feel the sting and pain now and I cradle my cheek. "We better go before he wakes up," I whisper. Tobias nods and we just run down the street to my house. We go to the living room and sit down on the couch. "What am I going to do? I can't back home to him, he'd kill me," Tobias says. I think for a minute and then have a great idea.

"Dude, we're rich. We have like 4 extra rooms. Move in with me," I smile at him.

"Your mom wouldn't allow that," he says, shocked.

"You'd be surprised."

"If your mother is okay with it, then I'm fine but we're going to have to tell her what happened..." Tobias whispers. I just nod. I walk over to him and sit down his lap and lay my head on his chest. Then, the front door opens. "I'm home!" My mom shouts. She walks into the living room and sees Tobias. "Oh. Who's this?"

"Mom, can we talk to you for a minute?" She nods and sits in the chair across from the couch. I look at Tobias and he whispers, "You tell her." I nod and turn to my mom.

"Mom, this is Tobias. He's my boyfriend and his father is Marcus Eaton. They live a couple houses down and we were at his house watching movies. Marcus walked in and started hitting Tobias and then he hit me, hence my swollen cheek. I knocked him out cold and Tobias can't go back or Marcus will kill him. Marcus has abused Tobias all his life. He doesn't have anywhere to go and we have extra rooms... Could he stay with us for a little while?" I study her face for her reaction. Several emotions flicker across her face. Sadness, anger, concern.

"Of course. Nice to meet you, Tobias. Make yourself at home. I'm going to talk to the police about Marcus. Tris, show him to one of the guest rooms," Mom says. I squeal and race off the couch. I fling my arms around her neck. "Thank you, you're the best mother ever!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Prior," Tobias says.

I smile and grab his hand. I take him upstairs to the room farthest from Caleb. "You can stay in this room. It's the farthest from Caleb so he won't bug you without me hearing," I tell him.

He looks at me and smirks, "He's not gonna be happy about me being here is he?" I laugh and shake my head.

"It's going to be hilarious when he finds out though."

"Tris! Tobias! Come downstairs for a moment please!" Mom shouts from downstairs. Tobias and I head down and sit on the couch. She's sitting back in the chair across from us.

"The police took Marcus to jail so you don't have to worry about him right now. I know I just got back from Spain but I have to go to New York for work so I'll be gone this week. Stay out of trouble," She tells us. Tobias and I nod. My mom walks out the door to her car.

"She's not home much, is she?" Tobias asks.

"No, but you get used to it," I reply. Just then, Caleb walks inside and sees me and Tobias on the coach. He scowls and sits in the chair my mom was just in.

"Why is he here?" Caleb asks rudely.

"He lives here," I state.

"Pssh, yeah right."

"No really. Ask mom if you don't believe me," I say smugly. Caleb starts to flip out.

"He can't live here! He's your boyfriend! That's wrong! I won't allow it!" He screams. Tobias is just sitting on the couch, grinning. Well, I'm pissed. Caleb can't tell me what to do.

"I don't have to listen to you! He's staying here and that's final!" I scream. I walk swiftly up the stairs into my room and slam the door shut.

**A/N: Last update for the next three weeks! Sorry guys but I love y'all! Please review and don't leave me! (:**


	14. Chapter 14 - Perfect Life

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I said the next update wouldn't be until August 18th, but I got back from Colorado today and I have some time before I leave again to go camping. I also just want to share the fact that I took a train to Chicago and the only thing I could think the whole time was "I'm on a train. In Chicago. I'm dauntless." Haha(: Anywayyy, I enjoyed my trip to Colorado and I love all your reviews so thank you! After this chapter, the next update will be August 18th because I'll be camping all week. I love you guys! **

****Tobias' POV

"Why is he here?" Caleb asks rudely. Well, jeez Caleb nice to see you too.

"He lives here," Tris says.

"Pssh, yeah right." Well Caleb is just a nasty little booger.

"No really. Ask mom if you don't believe me," Trissy replies smugly.

And then Caleb explodes. "He can't live here! He's your boyfriend! That's wrong! I won't allow it!" I grin. I can't help it. It's hilarious when he gets all mad. I look over at Tris. She doesn't look amused like me, she looks angry.

"I don't have to listen to you! He's staying here and that's final!" She screams. She practically runs up the stairs and I can hear her door slam shut. Great, she left me alone with her wonderful brother. I look up at where he's standing and he's glaring at me. I smile in return, "Yes?"

"I don't know what you think you're doing but if you think you can fool around with her and-" He starts but I cut him off. "Fool around with her? Are you stupid? I love her, I am not fooling around with her. Keep your mouth shut until you know what you're talking about."

"You're just saying that. I don't believe you," Caleb states.

"Does it look like I care if you believe me? I'm going to go find Tris," I say. I get up from my spot on the couch and head up the stairs. I go over to Tris' room and slip inside silently. She doesn't seem to have noticed. I suddenly have a great idea. Well, it'll amuse me anyway. I tiptoe over to where Tris lay on her bed face down. I slowly move my arms toward her ribcage. When I'm an inch away, I dart the rest of the distance and begin to tickle her. She screams and then starts laughing. She turns over to look at me while I'm still tickling her. She's trying to scowl at me but is having trouble because she's laughing. "Tobias stop!" She shrieks. Still tickling her, I say, "No, I'm fine. This is amusing." I smile at her sweetly.

"Tobias, if you... don't stop.. tickling me... I won't kiss you... ever.. again!" She screams between her laughter. My hands freeze and she smiles mischievously.

"You wouldn't do that Trissy. You enjoy kissing me," I say.

"I don't care. If you don't stop tickling me, your lips will never touch mine again!" She declares while smiling. Well, it seems I've put her in a better mood.

"Oh yeah?" I ask. She nods. I shake my head and grab her wrists. I pin her hands above her head and sit on her, careful not to crush her under my weight. "I bet I could kiss you if I wanted," I say mischievously. She just glares and shakes her head. I lean down to kiss her and she turns her head so that my lips connect with her cheek. When I pull back, she's smiling at me.

"That wasn't very nice, Trissy."

"You tickling me wasn't very nice either," She responds. I nod my head because she has a point.

"Well I'm not tickling you anymore so..." I lean down to kiss her and this time she doesn't object. I love the feel of her lips on mine, it feels perfect and right. I move my hands away from her wrists and place my arms on the bed to hold myself up because I'm practically laying on her. Her arms move around my neck, her fingers tangling in my hair. She licks my lower lip and I part my lips. As we're making out, my arms begin to get tired. I roll over and pull her on top of me, never breaking the kiss. I do need air though. I pull away and we both begin gasping the air around us. This doesn't stop me though. I move my mouth and begin kissing up the side of her face and down her neck. Her breathing falters and I smile against her skin. Her hands flow up my shirt and rub my sides just as mine are under her shirt, rubbing her back. Just then, Caleb walks into the room and Tris basically jumps off me and to the other side of the room. I just sit up and look at Caleb whose face is red and glaring at me. He points a finger at me, "I knew you were fooling around with her! You're just going to take what you want and leave!"

My face turns red with rage, "What? You think all I want is sex? I may be a teenage boy but I don't only want sex. I would never leave Tris, not in a million years unless she wanted me to! Caleb, I advise you to keep your mouth shut and walk away." I stare menacingly and he reluctantly leaves. I'm still sitting on the bed and Tris walks over and sits in my lap. She smiles up at me, "So... You don't want sex?" She raises her eyebrows. I grin and say, "I said I didn't want _only _sex. I didn't say anything about not wanting it at all..." She laughs and smacks my arm.

That's nice to know," She says and then kisses my cheek.

I lean down and whisper in her ear, "Well it's the truth. If you weren't so gorgeous and sexy... So really it's your fault." I nibble her earlobe and she shivers. I chuckle. She gets up off my lap and shoves me toward the door. I'm suddenly nervous, "What did I do?" I ask. She smirks and says, "Nothing, silly. I'm going to bed. It's like midnight. So get out!" She says shoving me through the doorway.

"Well good night to you too Trissy," I say sarcastically. She reaches up, pecks me on the lips and slams the door in my face.

I walk to my new bedroom down the hall and crawl into bed. My life is perfect right now. Marcus is gone, I have great friends, an amazing girlfriend... I drift off to sleep thinking about happy I truly am...

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's a short sucky chapter but hey it's like 6 a.m. and at least I took the effort to do it. My brain is only half on though so I apologize for this chapter. I love you all though and I will update a much better one August 18th. See you all then!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Jealous

**A/N: Surprise! I know I said the update would be tomorrow but I have to work and I'll probably be too tired and I don't wanna let you guys down so.. New update a day early! YAY! Anyway, I had fun camping and again thank you for all these wonderful reviews. You guys are so supportive and everything. Thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter and I love y'all. **

Tris' POV

I wake up to my alarm clock blaring. It's Monday and I have to get up and get ready for school. After our date on Saturday, nothing really happened yesterday. No one was home and Tobias and I just hung out watching movies and stuff. It was an awesome day and I'm not really excited to go back to school. I slowly crawl out of bed and put on a Caribbean blue blouse, skinny jeans, and converses. I brush my hair but leave it down and just pin my bangs back. I put on minimal makeup and walk down the hall to make sure Tobias is awake. I knock on his door and he doesn't answer. I knock again, still no answer. I open the door to find Tobias sprawled out on the bed still passed out. "Tobias get your ass up!" I shout. He just groans but doesn't make any attempts to get up. I walk up to him and rip the covers off. He still won't get up. Well, I have an idea of how to wake him up... I kneel beside the bed and kiss him. After a few seconds, he starts to kiss me back. "Tobias," I sing dreamily. "Yes?" He mumbles, smiling. I flick him in the face and start laughing. He sits up and glares at me. "I told you to get up!"

"Hush, Trissy or I'll tickle you," He says. I stop laughing and he smiles mischievously. He knows I really hate to be tickled.

"Just get ready, Toby," I mumble and walk out of the room so he can get dressed. I walk downstairs and eat a bowl of cereal. As I'm washing my bowl, Tobias and Caleb finally come downstairs.

"Jeez, I thought girls were supposed to be the ones to take a long time," I say smirking at them.

"Haha," Caleb mutters sarcastically. We finally head out the door to go to school.

xXx

When we get to school, Tobias kisses me on the cheek and we head to our different classes. When I get to math class, I sit in my desk and wait for the teacher to come and start class. Unfortunately, before that could happen, Bitchy Brooke had to come up and stand in front of my desk.

"What the hell do you want now?" I say, annoyed.

"I thought I warned you to stay away from Four. You obviously don't know how to listen," She sneers.

"And _you obviously _don't know what I meant when I said he's with me. I'm getting really sick of you so I suggest you back away before this gets ugly." I fake smile at her.

"Watch your mouth, girl. Four will be mine, I know that. You better watch your back," Brooke says.

"Oh, is that a threat? You're so prissy, if you tried to do anything, you would just cry about how you broke a damn nail. Now get out of my face, you're contaminating the air."

The teacher walks in and Brooke glares at me and says, "This isn't over."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I mumble.

xXx

Besides, the incident in math class yet again, nothing eventful happened before lunch. I walk into the cafeteria, grab some food and take my spot next to Tobias. I'm still pretty pissed about Brooke and I guess it shows because the conversation ceases and all eyes are on me when I sit down. Tobias places a hand on my knee and rubs it soothingly.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes this time?" Zeke asks.

I roll my eyes at his way of asking me what's wrong. "Same person as last week. The lovely Brooke." Everyone groans.

"What did she say this time?" Shauna asks.

"Oh you know, the usual 'Four is mine, back off.' Except she did add a 'Watch your back' this time," I say.

"And your response was...?" Asks Christina.

"Something along the lines of if she tried to follow through with her threat she would just cry about breaking a nail."

"Guys, guess who's walking this way," Uriah says, looking at something over my shoulder. Before I can turn around and look, a hand lands on my boyfriend's shoulder. Tobias tenses up and I look up to see who it is. I find none other than Brooke.

"Hey, Four. What's up?" She says, trying to sound seductive. I begin laughing and before Tobias can answer I say, "Stop trying to sound seductive. You sound pathetic." Everyone at the table tries not to laugh. Tobias shrugs Brooke's hand off his shoulder and she glares at me.

"Brooke, go away please. I'm dating Tris," Tobias says, trying to be nice.

"I don't know why. What can she give you that I can't?" Brooke says, eyeing me up and down. This bitch has got to go.

"You can leave now," I smile sweetly.

"Actually, I live with Tris now so that's one thing. But no really go away," Tobias says. I giggle. Brooke growls and walks away.

"She's so annoying! Ugh!" Marlene says.

"Wait, do you seriously live with Tris?" Will asks. Oh yeah, I guess they don't know about that. Tobias and I nod.

"Why and when? I need details!" Christina shouts.

"Calm down. I'm not saying anything on the subject so move along," I say stubbornly.

"Fine. But I was thinking earlier, we all need to do a big group date. Like the beach or something, I don't know," Christina mentions excitedly.

The rest of lunch continues with the talk of a 'big group date'.

xXx

Tobias and I get home and no one's there. I guess Caleb went to the library or had a club or something, who knows. I decided to order pizza and Tobias and I enjoy the pizza while we work on the day's homework. After that, we venture off to bed at about 9:30...

**A/N: Sorry, that chapter sucked but I'm just so drained. My mind isn't functioning well because I'm so tired. I love y'all, you're amazing, thank you for everything. I'll update again soon, like Monday or something, I don't know. It'll be a good chapter though, I promise! School, for me, starts on the 22nd so after then, updates will only be on weekends! Thanks for reading, leave reviews and stuff!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Beach Day

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm busy tomorrow, I'm going to go see City of Bones! Thursday, school starts also. So anyway, my point is the next update will be this weekend and only on weekends after today, unless I find time during the week but it's unlikely. Y'all should leave suggestions and ideas of what you would like to happen in the story because I don't want to be repetitive or something. I would also enjoy incorporating your ideas. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter!**

Tris' POV

The rest of the week passed by quickly and without any incidents. Today is Saturday and our supposed 'big group date' to the beach. We're all meeting at my house at noon so we can carpool. Right now, it's 10 o'clock. I put on my blue bikini and put in black shorts and belly shirt over it. Mom is still not back from wherever she went and Caleb spent the night at a friend's last night. I walk to Tobias' room to make sure he's awake and getting ready. I walk to his room and knock on the door. No answer. I knock again and wait a couple seconds. Still no answer. I open the door and see Tobias still in bed asleep. I pretty much have to wake him up every morning so it's not surprise really. I usually kiss him to wake him up and I have a feeling he's starting to stay asleep on purpose. Well, I have something better planned today. I walk down the hall to the bathroom and grab a bucket from under the sink. I fill it with ice cold water and walk back to Tobias' room giggling. When I get there, he's still sleeping so I lift the bucket above his head and let the water pour all over him. He shrieks and jolts upright and out of the bed. I'm practically rolling around on the floor laughing and I have a feeling he's going to make me pay for that later. He notices me laughing and he glares at me. "Tris, what the hell!?" he says.

"Well, you never get up and I always have to kiss you awake so I thought I'd try a different way of waking you up. I think I like this way better," I say sweetly. I reach up and kiss his cheek.

"You're going to pay for that later," he points out.

"Yeah.. I was assuming that. Go get ready, you're dripping water all over the floor.

He narrows his eyes at me, "I wonder whose fault that is."

"Yours. You should have been awake."

"You know what, Trissy? I think you need to be tickled." He smiles menacingly. I start to back away.

"Tobias, don't you dare."

"Oh, I won't bother you now. But I'll get you later, just you wait." He turns and walks into the bathroom.

I walk down the stairs to the kitchen and begin to eat a pop tart. I know Tobias is going to get me later so I'll have to make sure I don't let my guard down. This could turn into some kind of war or something. Tobias comes down the stairs wearing black swimming trunks and a navy blue t-shirt. He grabs a pop tart and sits next to me at the bar. He keeps glancing over at me as he eats. Finally, curiosity gets the better of me. "What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. I'm just sorting through different punishments in my head. Trying to find the perfect one for you," he replies with a smile.

My face turns to one of horror and Tobias laughs. Before I can reply, the doorbell rings. Wow, noon already? I open the door to see Will, Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Uriah. Tobias and I join them outside.

"Okay so, there's 8 of us so we need two cars. Whose going to ride with me and whose going to ride with Will?" I say.

"Well I'm obviously riding with Tris because she's my girlfriend and I'm assuming Christina is going to ride with Will. So what about you four? Two with Will and two with Tris and I," Tobias says.

"Shauna and I will ride with Four and Tris. Marlene and Uriah, you guys go with Will and Christina. See you at the beach. Let's go!" Zeke shouts.

Everyone walks to their designated vehicle. I'm driving, Tobias is in the passenger seat, and Zeke and Shauna are in the backseat together. We set off to our destination.

xXx

I'm more than glad when we finally reach the beach because I was getting sick of seeing Zeke and Shauna kiss in the backseat. Tobias would laugh and tell them to get a room, they would stop for a few minutes and then do it again. We all pile out of the car and onto the beach's sand. I lay down a blanket that I brought for Tobias and I and I see all the other couples do the same. Tobias slips off his t-shirt and I slip out of my shorts and shirt. I look back at Tobias to see him looking me up and down and smirking. "Can I help you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Oh, no I'm good. Just admiring my sexy girlfriend." I blush and turn towards the rest of the group. They're all making their way towards the water so Tobias and I follow.

**Tobias' POV**

****Everyone is now swimming around and having a good time. I'm still trying to figure out how to get Tris back from this morning. I much prefer her kissing me awake than her dumping cold water on me. I could splash her but that's not really good payback. I could throw sand at her... Actually, that's not a bad idea. I dive under the water and get a handful of sand. I sneak up behind Tris who is talking to Uriah. Uriah sees me and is about to speak but I put a finger to my lip and hold up the sand. He smirks and gives a slight nod. I slowly lift my hand and smash the sand on top of Tris' head. She gasps and whirls around, her eyes on fire with anger. I can't help but laugh.

"You're such an asshat, Four," She says while glaring at me. Just then, something flies through the air and hits me in the side of the face. Who the hell through a sand ball at me? I spin around and see Christina grinning and give a thumps up to Tris. She laughs and shouts, "Thanks, Christina!"

Uriah throws some sand at Zeke and within a matter of minutes, a full blown sand ball fight is going on. Everyone is laughing and having a good time. I have to admit, it's pretty awesome and fun.

xXx

After our sand ball fight finally ended, we all sit on the blankets eating sandwiches that Marlene was smart enough to bring. When we're done eating, we all jump back into the water. After a couple minutes, Shauna says, "Does anybody know where Zeke went?"

We all begin to look around for Zeke but after a minute of searching, we hear "Guys! Watch this!" We look up and see Zeke sitting atop a rock. He's probably about 15 feet in the air. He jumps off and does a flip in the air. Everyone claps and shouts of "I want to try!" are heard. Soon enough, everyone is jumping off the rock except me. Stupid fear of heights. Tris swims over to me and says, "You should jump, it's fun."

"Heights," I state simply.

She nods, "I'll jump with you and hold your hand. Please?"

I sigh, "Fine."

We make our way up the rock and I look down below. Even though it's only about 15 feet, it looks like 150 feet to me. I really don't want to jump off this rock but I told Tris I would. She looks at me and gives a small smile. She reaches for my hand and I grab hers and hold on to it for dear life.

"On the count of three, okay?" I nod. "One... Two... Three!" Tris rushes forward dragging me along. We plummet to the water and for a moment, I'm pretty convinced that I'm going to die. But then I hit the water and it turns out I'm alive and fine though I am definitely not jumping again.

xXx

The rest of the day passes by quickly and when the sun sets, we all pile back into the cars and head home. It's easy to tell that no one wanted to leave. I had fun and I hope we can do another 'big group date' some time soon. Perhaps something like paintball. When we reach Tris' house, everyone bids their goodbyes and heads home. Tris and I head upstairs, take our showers and head off to bed...


	17. Chapter 17 - Will be Continued - Sorry!

**A/N: Hey guys! So City of Bones was awesome but nothing like the book. I still loved it, though. Also, I am so so so so sorry for not updating last weekend. I just started school at a special Academy for intelligent people and we have a TON of homework because "we're gifted and we can handle it." Ugh. I love the school but SO MUCH WORK. Anyway, I apologize greatly. Forgive me for my lack of updating. Also, nobody is sending me ideas! I want to hear what you guys think and want to know what you want to happen. I never really planned this story out, I just write as I go. Anyway, ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER AND I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH. **

Tris' POV

"So what do you want to do today?" Tobias asks. We're sitting on the coach, my feet laying in his lap. We're the only ones home. It's like we practically live alone, we're the only ones ever here. Not that I'm complaining, though. "I don't know, what were you thinking?" I respond.

"I was thinking maybe something with the group," he says.

I nod, "We can invite them all over for movies and truth or dare. Just have a fun Sunday before school tomorrow."

He agrees and we both pull out our cell phones. I called Marlene and Christina. Christina informed Will. Tobias called Zeke who informed his brother. The whole group should be here soon.

"So, what do we do until they get here?" I ask Tobias.

He smirks playfully, "Well I can think of something..." He trails off suggestively. I decide to play along. I get up from my comfy position on my side of the couch and walk over to him. I sit down on top of him so that I'm straddling him. He looks up at me with a shocked expression. I smirk and lean closer to his face. His breathing is becoming labored and it gives me a strange satisfaction knowing I'm the cause. I begin kissing from the corner of his eye down to the corner of his mouth. I place open-mouthed kisses along his neck and collarbone. Tobias is panting and I giggle against the crook of his neck. I kiss back up to his mouth and place my lips on his warm, inviting ones. He involuntarily groans at the contact and I smile against his lips. I pull back slightly and then place one more chaste kiss on his lips before I spring backwards, off of him. He looks at me accusingly. "That was cruel," he states.

I grin, "You suggested it. I just went along with it."

"I didn't-" He begins but is cut off by the doorbell. I smile innocently at him and walk over to answer the door.

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry! Don't hate me! My friend just texted me and she's on her way to get me. I'll be back tonight and I PROMISE I will finish this chapter tonight. Oh my gosh, I'm terrible. I'm sorry! I love y'all so much! **


	18. Chapter 17 - Continued

**A/N: I'm so sorry, lovelies. Gosh, I'm a terrible person. Gah. I also heard from my friend that Veronica Roth is coming to an Author's Convention like an hour away from where I live and it's right after my birthday so I'm going to convince my parents to take me and I'm so PUMPED. YES. Sorry. XD Anyway, well here's Chapter 17 continued since I rudely cut off your promised update. I love y'all! (:**

Tris' POV

"I didn't-" He begins but is cut off by the doorbell. I smile innocently at him and walk over to answer the door. When I open the door, everyone just piles in like they own the place.

"Sure, come in," I mutter sarcastically. They just pretend like I didn't say anything. Tobias and I move the furniture against the walls so everyone can sit in a circle. I take a seat between Tobias and Christina.

"So, since everyone took a circle-ish position, I'm guessing truth or dare is first?" Uriah asks. I shrug.

Well, I'll start because I'm the coolest person in the room. Marlene, truth or dare?" Zeke says.

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink a bottle of hot sauce." Marlene seems to think about it for a moment. "Alright," she shrugs.

"Yes! Tris, do you have hot sauce?" Zeke asks excitedly. I nod and head to the kitchen, returning to the living room bearing hot sauce. I hand it over to Marlene and take my seat next to Tobias again. Marlene eyes the bottle of hot sauce, probably wondering if it's worth it. But then she tips the bottle and chugs the entire thing. She's making such funny faces that by the time she's done, everyone is laughing. She glares at us all. She shudders, "Ugh, that was horrible. I hate you, Zeke. Anyway, hmm... Four, truth or dare?"

Tobias responds quickly, "Dare."

"Good. I dare you to have a drinking contest with Will."

"Bring it on."

I get up and walk into the kitchen. I return with a bottle of whiskey and shot glasses. I place 10 on the table (5 for each guy) and fill them all with the whiskey.

"Okay. First one to finish all 5 shots wins," I explain simply. Tobias and Will nod. "GO!" They begin to chug the shots. Tobias is on his fourth by the time Will is on his second. Of course Tobias wins. They're both drunk now though. Christina and I guide are boyfriends back to their seats in the circle.

"Uri... Truth or um. Dareeeeeeee?" Tobias slurs drunkenly.

"You're drunk as hell and you scare me. So truth," Uriah says. We all laugh.

"Why are you so fat?" Tobias says, looking sincerely confused.

"HURTFUL!" Uriah screams. All of us fall to the ground laughing. I clutch my stomach because I can't breathe. Uriah glares at me, "Tris, truth or dare?" I stop laughing immediately.

"Um... Tr-Dare?" I say, more like a question.

"I dare you to convince Four that he's Miley Cyrus."

"Ugh. He's gonna hate me for this." I scoot closer to Tobias and kneel in front of him. I grab his face between my hands. "Hey, Miley. How are you?" He looks at me in confusion, "Who's Miley? I thought my name was Four."

"No, silly. You're Miley Cyrus. Don't you remember the performance you did at the MTV VMA's the other day?" **(*gag*)**

It's really funny when realization dawns on his face. "Oh yeah. I twerked, right?" I nod. Everyone is trying not to laugh and I shoot glares at them. If they laugh, he's not going to believe he's Miley.

"Will you twerk for me? Please?" I give him my best puppy dog face. He smirks and gets up. He wobbles for a second. He begins to twerk in the middle of the living room and I know he's going to hate me later but I can't help it. By now, everyone is long past trying to stop their laughter. Shauna and Christina start whistling at Tobias and Zeke takes out his phone and begins recording. Ah, he's going to kill us all. All of the sudden, he sprints to the bathroom and throws up. When he comes back and sees us all rolling around laughing, he asks slowly, "What the hell happened?"

"Tris convinced you that you were Miley Cyrus and you twerked for us," Shauna explains through her giggles. Tobias glares at me angrily.

I quickly defend myself, "Hey, it was a dare! You know I love you. Zeke is the one who recorded it."

Tobias narrows his eyes at Zeke, "Zeke, I dare you to delete that video."

Zeke laughs and shakes his head vigorously, "Not a chance, bro. It's not even your turn and I never picked dare."

"Zeke, delete the damn video now or I will kick your ass," Tobias says calmly. Zeke's expression turns to one of terror and he quickly deletes the video.

"Hey guys... Why don't we watch City of Bones? We can finish this game another time when everyone has calmed down..." Christina offers. We all agree and pull the furniture up around the TV. I place the movie in and Tobias and I resume our earlier position on the coach. Zeke sits in the lazy boy with Shauna in his lap. Will and Christina, and Uriah and Marlene are sprawled across the floor. We watch the movie, the whole time I think about my wonderful boyfriend and my amazing friends...

**A/N: Gah, I'm sorry! This story is gradually getting sucky, I realize this. So please please please do me a favor and send some ideas. It'll help and you'll get faster, better updates. I also realize that there really isn't any problems in this story yet so those will probably appear sometime soon... Anyway, I love all y'all and have a wonderful week! Don't forget to review and tell me your ideas!**


	19. Chapter 18 - Attack

**A/N: Hey lovelies! You guys are so awesome, omg. I got like 10 reviews for the last chapter and it made me so happy. Even though I accept mean reviews, I've never received one. You guys are perf, okay. Dolphinately dude. I just finished The Transfer and it was just perfect, asdfghjkl. Anywayyyyy, enjoy this new chapter, I love all y'all! 4**

Tris' POV

The next morning, Tobias and I arrive to school and begin the walk to our lockers. When we get there, we grab our necessary books and part ways to head to class. I really hate my first block. First of all, math is terrible in general but to make it worse, I have no friends in that class. Just bitchy Brooke. Gosh, I hate her. She could use a nice facial rearrangement courtesy of me. I walk into my classroom and take my seat.

At some point, I must have dozed off because no one is in the classroom, not even the teacher. I look at the clock, 10:30. 2nd block is half over. Dang, it seems someone would have woken me up, at least the teacher! This is ridiculous, I groan in frustration. I pick up my books and make my way down the abandoned hallways to my next class. As I walk past a Janitor's closet, a set of hands reach out and yank me into the small space. I try to scream but a hand is placed over my mouth. I bite the hand over my mouth and hear a yelp. I whirl around to see my attacker and am shocked to see that it's not _attacker _but _attackers. _Well, damn. It's bitchy Brooke and some guy I've never even seen. I reach for the door handle to make a run for it but before I can, a kick is sent to my stomach, causing me to crumble into a ball on the floor.

"Stupid, bitch," the guy mutters, rubbing his hand.

"Stop being a sissy, Peter," Brooke says. Who the hell is Peter? And why is he assisting in this?

"Shut up, I could leave. Now what are we going to do with her?" Peter replies, sounding frustrated.

Brooke reaches down and slaps me across the face. Tingling pain sings across my cheek. "Stuff along those lines," she says, smiling. I growl at the bitch, still clutching my stomach.

I slowly pull myself into a sitting position and look up at them. I glare at Brooke. I then stand up fully and look at Peter,"So, who the hell are you and why are you helping this bitch?"

His face ignites with anger and he grabs me by my hair, ramming my head into the door behind me. I shout out in pain and clutch the back of my head. "Brooke's my sister and apparently yo aren't very nice to her. I don't like that, it's rude. You should definitely learn to be nicer or you just might have to pay some tough consequences," He growls out.

I snort, "Oh and you're such a lovely person for attempting to beat up a girl." Peter opens his mouth to say something but Brooke screams, "Enough! Get this over with, I'm tired of looking at this ugly bitch." She kicks me in the gut and I once again crumple to the ground. Damn, this is getting real old, real fast. "Now, I know I warned you to stay away from Four. You don't know how to listen so I guess we'll have to teach you a lesson."

You have got to be kidding me. I am not about to sit here and get beat up by this ugly, clown-faced, twig bitch. I reach out my hand and yank her ankle, sending her crashing to the floor. She curses as she harshly lands on her back. I jump up and am about to sit on her to throw some punches, when Peter punches me in the jaw. I fall against the door from the impact. I cradle my jaw in my hand, tasting blood in my mouth. Brooke is still laying on the ground like the little sissy she is. I kick her in the side of the head and she falls unconscious. Now it's just Peter and I and honestly, the odds don't seem to be in my favor. But I'm not going to give up, either.

"You ugly little bitch! You knocked my sister out!" Peter screams at me. He grabs my shoulder and throws me down on the floor. He kicks me in my sides and I scream out in pain. He kicks one spot on my thigh and my leg reflexively shoots upwards, kicking him in the groin. He groans in pain and bends over, clutching his junk. I gasp for air. I reach up to the door and just as the knob is about to turn, Peter squishes my fingers against the knob and I scream.

He clenches his hands in fists, ready to deliver more blows but I hear running footsteps down the hallway. I close my eyes, exhauastion taking over. Whatever happens, happens I guess. Suddenly, the door bursts open but I'm too tired to see what's going on. I just hear skin contacting with skin and yelps of pain and then... silence. Then, someone walks over and stands over me. I peek through my eyelashes and see the most beautiful sight. A worried Tobias is peering down at me. He crouches beside me and scoops me up into his arms. I cry out and bite my lip.

"Tris, I'm sorry. What the hell happened? I'm taking you to the hospital!" Tobias shouts.

"No! No hospital. Take me home. I'll tell you what happened when we get there," I say back. Tobias purses his lips and then nods. He walks to my Ferrari with me cradled in his arms. Sometime in the walk to the car, I fall asleep.

xXx

I awake and look over at the clock. 1:00 blinks back at me. I try to sit up but pain shoots up everywhere in my body. Then, details come flooding back and I remember what happened. Just then, the door opens and Tobias peeks in. His face changes from worried to worried _and _surprised when he sees that I'm awake. He walks over to my bed and gently sits on the edge next to me.

"Trissy, what happened?" He asks, his whole face scrunched in concern.

I take in a shaky breath and recount the whole thing for Tobias. The waking up in class and walking to 2nd block but being yanked into the closet. The insults, the slaps and kicks and punches. Me, trying to fight back and succeeding a bit. Tobias coming to my rescue.

When I finish, he sits there and stares blankly at the headboard above my head and I let him. I know he needs a minute to let everything soak in. After about 3 minutes, his face shifts to uncontrollable rage. "I'm going to kill them! I swear, they're going to die for what they did!"

"Tobias, it's not worth it. I'm alive and here," I try to reason with him.

He looks at me like I've lost my mind, "Yeah, all battered. Are you seriously saying you don't want something done about this?"

"I'm saying I don't want you to fight my entire battle. You already saved me. Thank you for that by the way," I motion for him to move forward and when he does, I lock my lips with his. I trace the outline of his mouth with my tongue and his lips part. I shove my tongue into his mouth and he immediately responds. Soon, the kisses become more heated than ever before. My hands are locked in his hair, gripping him closer. His hands skim lightly down my sides. I scrape my hand down the side of his neck and he tightly grabs my hip. I break away and yelp in pain. I clench my eyes shut and place my hands over the stinging area. Tobias looks at me, shocked and disbelieving. "Oh my gosh, Tris I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, please forgive me," he begs. I smile up at him and kiss his cheek to let him know that I'm not mad.

"Why don't you take a nap? The group is going to be coming over later to check on you," Tobias says. At my astonished expression, he quickly adds, "I didn't tell them what happened. I figured that was your business to share if you so desired. I just said something happened and we had to skip the rest of the school day and that we would be home if they wanted to stop by. Of course they said they are and I wouldn't be surprised if they bombard you with questions so be prepared."

I nod and curl up on my side, the way I like to sleep. Tobias gets up and starts to walk out the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" I demand.

He looks at me confused, "To my room to take a nap?" He makes it sound like a question.

I giggle and then attempt to scowl at him, "No you're not. You're sleeping in here."

"I don't want to sleep on the floor," he whines.

I look at him like he's the biggest idiot in the world, "You're not. You're going to lay in this bed with me."

He looks surprised and hesitantly makes his way across the room. He stops in front of the bed at looks at me, unsure. I roll my eyes and yank his wrist. He falls down on the bed beside me with a loud thump. I lay my head on his chest and curl up at his side. Tobias looks like he's debating whether or not to place his arms around me. Surprisingly, I don't feel much of the pain right now.

"You can put your arms around me, I don't feel any pain right now."

He hesitates but complies. Then, he smirks, "That's probably because I drugged you with Tylenol while you were sleeping."

I gasp and glare at him, "You had no right to give me drugs while I was sleeping."

He just kisses my forehead and murmurs, "I love you," into my ear. I sigh and I feel how truly exhausted I am. A nap sounds perfect right about now. I kiss the inside of Tobias' neck and doze off to the gentle beat of his hear filling my ears.

**A/N: So yeah hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I was pretty satisfied with it. I wanted Tris to actually fight back because she never fights back well in these situations in other fanfics which is weird to me because she's supposed to be strong and scary. Also, these fluffy scenes, I suck at. I have no love life so I have no idea what people do. XD I will write a pure fluff scene soon for this story if I get reviews saying people would enjoy that. I love all y'all though, you're so awesome. Thank you for everything. Please review and I'll see if I can update again this weekend. Not sure though, I have a butt ton of homework to do. Anywayyy, I'm babbling sooo I love y'all and please leave reviews! Thanks lovelies!**


	20. Chapter 19 - True Love and True Friends

**A/N: Hey guys! I reached 100 follows over the week! I'm so happy. Thank you guys so so so so much. I've also almost reached 100 reviews so leave some so I can accomplish that goal! This is most likely the only update this weekend because I'm spending my weekend at church and doing homework. Thank you guys so so so much for everything, I love y'all. Thank you to ****_Maximum4502, , Tobias-is-mine-bitches, AwesomeTooAwesome, Lovedream999, haley2017, LLM99, avalizzy13, Alfa-Gal _****and several guests for reviewing my last chapter! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten for a new chapter. Enjoy this chapter, lovelies, and please review! Thanks for reading.(:**

Tobias' POV

Tris just fell asleep. She's so amazing, I'm glad I have her. She looks so care free and happy when she sleeps. I hate what Brooke and Peter did to her. I may not be able to do much about Brooke because she's a girl but Peter is going to have hell to pay when I see him. Another bad thing is, she's going to have to recap the events to our friends when they arrive. I hope it doesn't upset her too much. Every time she's upset, I die a little inside.

_Ring!_

I think that's the doorbell. Great, our friends are here. I gently slide out of bed, careful not to wake Tris up yet. She needs the rest. I descend the stairs and stalk slowly to the front door, exhausted. I swing it open to see our group of friends crowding the small porch. "Hey guys," I say in greeting.

"What happened? Are you guys okay? Why'd you have to skip?" Christina fires off questions.

"Okay, chill. It's not my story to tell. Tris will have to tell you what happened. Follow me," I turn and start to ascend the stairs, assuming my worried friends are following. When we reach Tris' bedroom door, I turn around. "Let me wake her up first. Stay out here for a minute."

They all nod. I open the door a crack and slide in. Tris is curled up on her side, still resting peacefully. I reluctantly walk over to kneel beside the bed and wake her up. I gently shake her shoulder and whisper her name. She stirs a little and I see those beautiful blue eyes look at me and she smiles. I can't help but smile back.

Tris, our friends are here. They want to know what happened," I murmur.

She sighs, "Okay. Send them in." I nod and walk over to the door. I open the door and usher for everyone to come on in. I watch each one of their faces as they walk into the room and catch sight of Tris' bruised and battered body. The guys have looks of rage and the girls look like they're fighting tears.

"Tris, oh my gosh, what happened to you?" Marlene asks, her voice shaking. Shauna and Christina nod along, probably trying to hold back tears.

"Who the hell did this, Tris? I'll kick their ass!" Uriah screeches.

"Damn straight, I'm helping!" Zeke proclaims. Will balls his hands into fists and nods in agreement.

"You and me both guys," I mumble.

"Okay, guys. I'll tell you what happened. No interruptions, okay?" Tris says quietly. Everyone looks to her expectantly and she takes that as her cue to recount the event. Even though, I've heard what happened, I can't help but shake with rage as I hear her retell it with fear in her eyes.

"Um, you guys remember Brooke?" Everyone nods. Tris continues, "Well, I fell asleep in class and I was trying to hurry to my next block. As I passed a janitor's closet, someone yanked me into the small room. It was Brooke and her brother, Peter. They started to punch and kick me. I tried fighting back. I ended up knocking Brooke unconscious. Peter got pissed and threw me on the ground, kicking me repeatedly. I was screaming and I managed to kick him in the groin. I tried to get up and run but when I put my hand on the door knob, he squished my fingers against it. He was about to punch me some more but I heard running down the hallway. The door burst open and I was too exhausted to fight back anymore. Turns out, it was Four who came to my rescue. He knocked Peter out and took me home."

By now all the girls have tears streaming down their faces. If the guys were mad before, now they're infuriated. They look ready to commit a murder and I probably do too.

"I'm so sorry that happened! I'm so sorry, Tris," Christina shouts, rushing forward and hugging Tris. Shauna and Marlene join in. Now they're all hugging each other and crying.

"I'm kicking Peter's ass," Zeke states.

"Count me in," Uriah says.

"Me too. We got your back, Tris," Will says.

"And I'm kicking Brooke's ass!" Shauna shouts. Christina and Marlene nod in agreement.

"Guys, it's not worth it. They'll get what's coming to them. I'm fine. I'm fine now," Tris smiles over at me and I smile back, my rage dissolving.

"Guys, maybe we should go and let Tris rest," Marlene worries quietly. She's always so considerate. Everyone nods and says their goodbyes. They all leave, leaving Tris and I alone once again. I walk over and sit beside her on the bed. I reach over and pull her into my lap. She sighs and rests her head above my heart. I smooth her hair and rub her back soothingly. I don't want to be the one to break the silence, she'll speak once she's calmed down.

"Tobias," she mumbles. I pull back and look at her.

"Yes?" I raise my eyebrows questioningly.

"Guess what?" She says, the ghost of a smile playing at her lips.

"What?" I ask, smiling faintly back at her.

**A/N: This part is a bit hot and heavy so skip if you no like. But it's nothing bad, really. It's pretty Teen worthy. (;**

"I love you." She leans in and places her lips to mine gently. I smile against her lips and kiss her back. She lifts her arms and places them firmly around my neck. I skim my hands down her sides and they find a home on her hips. She shudders from my touch and I can't help but laugh a bit. She takes that opportunity to slide her tongue into my mouth. We explore each other's mouths for a few minutes before her hands travel down from around my neck to the hem of my shirt. I move away from her lips and she gasps for air. I begin kissing her jawline and make my way down to her collarbone. I lightly nip and suck at the base of her neck. She moans loudly and I smile against her skin. I'm sure this will probably leave a mark and she'll kick my ass for it later but right now it's worth it. She pulls away and yanks my shirt over my head. Her lips crash back into mine, our kisses turning heated and full of desire. She moves my hands to the hem of her shirt and kisses my neck encouragingly. The fact that she's hurt surfaces to the front of my mind and I pull back. She looks at me with hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Someone like you wouldn't desire me."

My heart feels like it's breaking hearing those words, "Trissy, don't ever say that. Of course I want you. Who wouldn't? But you're hurt. We need to wait until your injuries heal. You know, guys can't just turn off like a switch once they get going. If you took your shirt off, I would've lost it." She won't look at me so I grab her chin and force her to look into my eyes, "You're beautiful and gorgeous and you will never understand how lucky I am to have you. I love you, Trissy."

Her eyes fill with a million emotions. Relief, want, doubt, love. I wish I could make her see how wonderful she is.

"I love you too, Toby. You're the best guy ever. Thank you. For everything," She smiles a huge smile at me. I smile back at her and she lays back down on the bed. It's like 8 o'clock and I'm sure she wants to sleep. I turn to leave but she yanks my wrist and I fall on the bed with a loud 'oomph'. She smirks mischeviously at me. I shake my head, "Can I help you, Trissy? I was going to let you get some rest."

"Stay with me tonight," she says.

"I would love to," I reply happily. I don't bother putting my shirt back on. I slip under the covers and Tris slides over to snuggle into my side. She rests her head on my bicep and and I cradle her in my arms. I kiss her hair lovingly, "I love you."

She smiles sleepily, "I love you, too."

**A/N: So guys please leave some reviews! Love you guys so so so so so so so much. You're all amazing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update asap, I promise! Love y'all and have a fantastic day/night whateverrrr. (:**


	21. Chapter 20 - Busted

**A/N: Hey guys! I got baptized today, yay! Also, thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I have 98 right now and it's so close to 100! Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter. They were all so nice and I couldn't help but smile when I read them. They made me so happy all day long. The beginning part is definitely T so sorry if you don't like it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I love y'all. **

Tris' POV

It's Tuesday morning but Tobias and I aren't really up for going to school. Well, mostly me but Tobias is skipping to keep me company. So we're both skipping school today. There isn't anyone home to reprimand us anyway so what does it matter. I'm currently lying on my bed, curled up in Tobias' side. He fell back asleep after we turned our alarms off. It's around 10:30 now so I guess we should probably get up. I could have some fun waking him up though... I gently slide away from Tobias and kneel on the bed. I gently shove him so he's laying flat on his back. Then, I climb on top of him and straddle his hips, careful not to put too much weight on his.. ahem area. Yet. I lean forward slowly and kiss Tobias' cheek. He stirs slightly but doesn't wake up. I begin to kiss from his cheek to the corner of his mouth and then I put my lips against his. He's lifeless beneath me for a moment but then he begins to kiss back. I smirk into the kiss. After a minute, I pull away and grin down at him. He just looks up at me smiling. Now it's time to mess with him. My grin turns mischievous and his smile falters. His eyes widen in realization of what I'm about to do but before he can shove me off of him, I grind my hips into his. He groans and I giggle. He's still shirtless so I run my hands down his chest to the top of his waistband. He stares up at me wide eyed and I lean down and pepper his chest in kisses. I kiss my way up to his neck and begin to suck on a sweet spot there. I know it'll leave a mark and I hope it does because he left one on my collarbone. Bastard, I hope my mom doesn't come home before it fades. I grind my hips into his once more and I feel something begin to poke me when he groans loudly. With a smirk, I jump off of him and off the bed. He lays on the bed, panting.

"You're such a jerk. I hate you for doing that," He says between pants.

"Tobias, you know you love me. Now get up and let's go do something today like a movie or something I don't know," I respond lightly.

"Fine, but don't ever wake me up like that again. I think I prefer a bucket of water. I have to go take a cold shower now thanks to _someone,_" He glares at me.

I laugh, "Enjoy your cold shower. Now get out so I can get ready."

He sighs and grudgingly gets up to get a shower and get ready and I do the same.

xXx

About an hour later, Tobias and I are sitting on the couch discussing what we're going to do today.

"Why don't we just improvise? Let's start off at Market Commons and we'll go from there," Tobias says. I nod and we head outside to his motorcycle. We always take his motorcycle even though I have my Ferrari.

**A/N: Market Commons is a place near where I live. It's kind of like an outdoor mall. It has a movie theater, restaurants, stores and it has a park across the street. That kind of needed to be explained for this chapter. **

xXx

We arrive at Market Commons and first head over to the park. We hop off his motorcycle and walk around the lake holding hands.

"Trissy, you are aware that I'm going to get you back for this morning, right?" Tobias asks randomly.

I smile at him innocently, "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't play dumb and innocent. You know exactly what I mean."

"But, Toby, I have no-" I started to retort but was interrupted by Tobias shoving me into the lake. I tumbled backwards and fell in with a loud splash. I swam to the surface of the water and saw Tobias bent over, clutching his midsection from laughter. Boy, was I pissed.

"Tobias Eaton! I'm going to kick your ass!" I stalked out of the water and ran towards him. He tried to get away but he was weak from laughter. I tackled him to the ground and started to tickle his rib cage. Sucks for him that I know where he's ticklish. He bursts into fits of laughter and starts shouting at me to stop.

"I'll stop when you apologize!" I yell while continuing my assault.

"Sorry!" He screams.

I stop tickling him, "Say it right." I give him a serious look to show that I mean business.

"I'm so very truly and dearly sorry, Trissy," He pants out. I hop off of him with a satisfied smirk on my face. He gets up and looks at me, an evil glint in his eye. "Too bad I didn't mean that," he says before running away full speed.

"Tobias, get your ass back here!" I shout, chasing after him. My ribs are still sore from the attack but I'm having so much fun that I choose to ignore it. Now, I'm right on Tobias' heels. I'm about to reach out and yank him to the ground but before I can, he stops and I run right into his back with an 'oomph.' He spins around and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Tobias, put me down!" I scream.

"Fine," he says, placing me back on my feet. Before I can say anything, he leans down and kisses me softly and sweetly on the lips. I can hear the people around us chorus 'awhs'.

I pull away, smiling hugely, "I love you, Tobias."

He smiles back, "I love you too, Tris."

xXx

Tobias and I had a great time today. We just got home about an hour ago. I had to go shower and change because Tobias threw me into the lake. When I came back downstairs, Tobias was laying leisurely on the couch watching Spongebob.

"Really, Spongebob?" I ask with a small smile.

"Hey, everyone loves Spongebob. Don't hate," he remarks playfully. He sits up on the couch and I sit down in his lap. After a few minutes, he begins skimming his nose along my neck. I'm having trouble breathing now. Then, he starts leaving open-mouthed kisses along my neck. I'm panting and just as I'm about to elbow him in the ribs, the front door flies open.

I jump off Tobias and look at the door, expecting Caleb. Instead, I find my mom. "Mommy!" I scream and run to give her a hug. When I pull away, she looks at me in horror.

"Beatrice, what happened to you?" Oh, the bruises. I forgot. Tylenol sure does work magic.

"Um, I got jumped at school. Four saved me, " I say quietly, looking at the floor. She nods and we walk over to the couch. I sit down beside Tobias and my mom sits in the lazy boy across from us.

"Hey, Ms. Prior," Tobias greets politely.

"Good afternoon, guys. Can you guys tell me why you weren't at school today?" Well, shit.

"Um. I was sore and Tobias stayed home with me..." I mumble.

She gives us a stern look, "It's unacceptable to skip school. If you do it again, there will be consequences. Am I understood?"

Yes ma'am," Tobias and I mumble at the same time.

"Good, now. What did you-" Mom begins but stops abruptly.

"Mom?" No answer.

"Ms. Prior?" No answer for Tobias either.

"Tris, what's on your collarbone? And Tobias what's on your neck?" Double shit. We're screwed.

"Uh.. You see, I- We- Um..." I'm too scared to form a sentence and Tobias has the same look on his face.

"I think we need to have a little talk."


	22. Chapter 21 - What A Day

**A/N: GUYS GUYS GUYS! I got 100 reviews at 5:14 pm on 9/15/13! It's weird that I wrote that down... Anyway, I got like 20 reviews after I posted the last chapter. Thank you guys so much. I never pictured my fanfic being this successful. You're all so amazing! Y'all are lucky I don't have a lot of homework today so you get an early update, yay! Anyway, thank you guys for reviewing! I love all y'all and enjoy this chapter.(:**

Tris' POV

"I think we need to have a little talk."

I'm going to murder Tobias. He's a dead man. I hang my head in shame and Tobias does the same.

"I agreed to let Four move in and live here and I trust you guys while I'm away to not be stupid. Am I wrong for trusting you?" Mom says sternly.

No ma'am. We-" Tobias begins but I cut him off.

"Mom, we haven't done anything like _that. _I promise we haven't. You're not wrong for trusting us and I would never do something stupid to throw your trust away."

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe I should stay home more often so I can make sure you guys are behaving," she says.

"Ms. Prior, I would never do that to you. You took me in and let me live in your house. I wouldn't do something so stupid to make you dislike me," Tobias says, pleadingly.

"I don't know if I believe you guys. Tris, I think I might take you to the doctor and make sure everything is... in tact," My mother replies, to my utter horror.

I shoot up from my spot on the couch, a look of terrified horror and disgust clear on my face, "Mom please no! I promise we didn't do anything! Please don't ta-" But I'm cut off by my mother cracking up. "Mom?" I ask questioningly, wondering if she's insane or not.

"What's so funny?" Tobias chimes in.

"You should have seen your faces! Ha! Tris, you should know that I am not the strict parent type by now. I was just pulling your leg, guys. It was perfect!" Mom laughs again.

Tobias sighs and sags in relief. I just stand there like an idiot.

"Anyway, if you guys are doing that stuff, I'd prefer you be safe-" She starts, all serious again.

I cut her off, "Mom, ew no. I am not having a sex talk with my mother and boyfriend. This is so not happening." Tobias looks so amused right now. I feel like slapping him.

"Tris, you're going on birth control," is my mother's only answer.

"Mom, that's really not necess-"

But she intervenes, "Tris, please, just to make me feel better."

Ugh, this day has officially turned horrid. I groan and nod my head reluctantly. Tobias laughs and I look at him like he's lost his mind.

"Mom, can Tobias and I be excused now?" I ask politely.

"Yes, you can. Behave kids."

I grab Tobias' wrist and drag him up the stairs to my room. I throw open the door and shove him roughly on the bed. I reach behind me and shut the door and lock it. I might kill him, don't want my mother to interrupt that. I glare at Tobias and he smiles back innocently.

"Don't give me that look, Tobias. I'm going to kick your ass. First, you give me a hickey and then you laugh about the whole situation! I don't want to be on birth control!" I scream at him.

He tilts his head to the side, "You're so adorable when you're angry. By the way, it's your fault too." He gestures to the mark I left on his neck.

I flush a deep crimson, "Okay we're both idiots. End of story. Let's never speak of this ever again."

"Agreed."

I walk over to the bed and plop down next to him. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and I lean into his side. He rubs up and down my arm soothingly.

"So," he begins. "If you're going to be on birth control, then we could do as we please..."

I slap him in the chest and push away from him, glaring at him.

He laughs and stands up beside me, "I'm just kidding, Trissy. It's fun to irritate you." Two can play at that game then.

I shove his chest and he falls onto the bed. I crawl on top of him and sit fully on his lap with a leg thrown over each side of him. I trace his lips with my finger, "Well then, Toby, you know what I find fun?"

I run my hand down his chest and back up. I fiddle with the hem of his shirt. His breathing is faltering and I smile a little.

"W-What?" He stutters out. I push my hands under his shirt and jerk it over his head in one quick motion. He stares up at me wide-eyed. I continue tracing small patterns over his abs and I slowly lean forward and kiss him. He kisses back instantly. When he begins to skim his tongue over my lips, I pull back and he groans in irritation. I move my hands and dip my fingertips under his boxers so that I'm touching his bare skin on his lower hips. I start kissing and licking down his neck and he shudders in pleasure. I pull back and make sure he's watching before I reach down to the hem of my shirt. I tug it up and over my head, leaving me in my tank top. His eyes bulge and he gulps audibly. I rub circles into his hips right below the waistline of his jeans. He moans and I think, _Mission Accomplished. _I smirk devilishly and get off of his lap. I stand up and throw a sweatshirt over my head. I look back at Tobias and can't help but see the incredibly noticeable bulge in his pants. Mission_ definitely _accomplished. I laugh really loudly at Tobias' outraged and astonished expression. "I find making you sexually frustrated fun," I say while smirking.

"Dammit Tris! I'm getting tired of this cold showers!" Tobias growls out, glaring at me.

"Well, I thought you would have learned your lesson by now. Stop messing with me. This is like the third time we've been over this," I remind him.

"That one was by far the worst! I swear you're going to kill me one day," he remarks, shaking his head.

I pretend to think about it, "Nah, I think I'll keep you around." He glares at me again. He gets up to leave and I suddenly feel bad. He seems pretty agitated with me. I walk over to him and grab his wrist, "Tobias, I'm sorry. Don't be mad. You should really learn not to mess with me, though."

He sighs, "I guess you're right. Truce?" He asks.

"Truce."

xXx

After Tobias' cold shower, we went downstairs to hang out with my mother. We ended up ordering pizza and watching all the _Final Destination _movies. We're definitely horror movie type of people. It ended up being a pretty perfect day apart from the awkward conversation with my mother earlier.

When the final move ends, my mother stands up and begins to speak, "Sorry I messed with you guys earlier. It was pretty funny though. Tris, you're still going on birth control. Anyway, good night Four. Good night, Bitsy." She walk off to her room.

Tobias looks over at me and smirks. "Bitsy?" He asks.

"Tobias, don't start with me," I warn threateningly.

He puts his hands up in mock surrender, "I just would like to know the meaning of the nickname."

I sigh, "She calls me Bitsy sometimes because I'm so small for my age. I don't really like it but it's better than Beatrice."

He nods in understanding, "You are pretty small..." I slap him for what feels like the 100th time today.

"Tobias, just shut up."

He stands up and before I have the chance to, he slings me over his shoulder and begins to ascend the stairs. I shriek and then begin to giggle, "I have a nice view of your butt from here. It's pretty cute, Toby."

I can hear the smile in his voice, "I can say the same about you, Trissy."

I blush and Tobias throws open my bedroom door. He lays me down on the bed and kisses me gently on the forehead, "Good night, Trissy. I love you."

I yawn, suddenly feeling very tired. "Good night, Toby. I love you too."

He smiles to himself and I close my eyes. The last thing I hear is Tobias whispering, "Sweet dreams, love" before I hear the door shut.

**A/N: Sorry if that chapter sucked. Please leave some reviews because I want some opinions. Did you like or dislike this chapter? Thank you so much for reading! I love all y'all and I'll be posting again sometime soon! (:**


	23. Chapter 22 - Trust

**A/N: Guys I love y'all so much omg. Your reviews are perfect and they make me so happy. This chapter may be short but I'm writing this while babysitting so I apologize. I'll try to update again tomorrow. But yeah anyway thank y'all so much for all the reviews. LLM99 is a really cool person, guys. We've been PM'ing for a while now. You guys should try her Divergent high school story, it's called Roth High. Anywayyyy, thank you for reading and thank you for all the reviews! I love you, lovelies! **

Tobias' POV

I made sure I would wake up first today. I'm tired of Tris torturing me to wake me up. It's Wednesday so we have to go to school and it's like 6:25. Tris is still sleeping and I plan on getting her back for all the times she has woken me up. I quickly get dressed and walk to the bathroom. I fill a bucket with some ice cubes and freezing cold water. I walk down the hall to Tris' room. I open the door and see her still sleeping peacefully. Well, not for long. I lift the bucket over her head and tip the contents all over her. I jump backwards to avoid being injured as she jolts upwards, gasping for air. She wipes the water from her eyes and finally notices me laughing. She screams in frustration, "TOBIAS EATON, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

She jumps and charges at me. I spin around and run through the bedroom door and down the stairs. I make it to the kitchen table, me on one side and Tris on the other. Ms. Prior is sitting at the table watching us, "What's going on?"

"Four dumped a bucket of water on my head to wake me up," Tris fumes.

"Actually, it was ice water," I input nonchalantly. Tris tries to run around the table but I run away to the other side she was just on.

Ms. Prior laughs, "Well, I'm going to stay out of this. Just don't kill each other." She gets up with her coffee and heads back up the stairs. I look over at Tris who is crouched over, ready to lunge across the table. She's basically radiating anger.

"Trissy, we'll be late if you don't go get ready now," I say, trying to get out of being murdered by my girlfriend.

She straightens her back and smirks at me, "Don't worry, I'll get you later." Then, she walks back up the stairs presumably to get ready for school. I have a feeling this is going to end up being a giant prank war between us. Oh, the possibilities.

xXx

When Tris and I get to school, I walk with her to her locker. She still has her bruises from the attack on Monday and she tried to hide them the best she could today. When we get close to her locker, I see someone leaning against it. Peter.

I let go of Tris' hand and walk over to Peter. I look him straight in the eyes as I say, "Listen here, you little piece of shit. If you ever get anywhere near my girlfriend again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

He laughs, "You don't scare me." But I can see some fear in his eyes, he's trying to hide it.

"Well, what about all four of us?" I turn around to see that Uriah, Zeke, and Will have flanked my sides with their arms crossed menacingly across their chests. I check for Tris for a moment to see that she's hanging a couple feet back with Shauna, Marlene, and Christina. I turn back to Peter to see him trying to hide his fear.

I snort, "Peter, you're a pathetic excuse for a person. You don't even deserve to be breathing. I should kick your ass for what you did but I won't, not now. Go anyway near Tris again, though and you will wish you were never born. Do you understand me?"

He nods, turns around and runs down the hallway. I glare at his retreating figure, what a coward. I turn around to Zeke, Uriah, and Will. Tris and the other girls walk over to us. Tris looks upset and furious at the same time. I reach for her and she leans into me. I wrap my arms around her. Marlene, Shauna, and Christina look really concerned. Zeke, Uriah, and Will just look pissed.

"Thank you, guys. You're all amazing friends," Tris says. I smile and kiss her temple. "I love you," I whisper in her ear. I can see her cheeks lift in a smile.

"I really want to kick his ass," Uriah says angrily.

"Me too. I won't hesitate to if he doesn't leave our girls alone," Zeke says.

"I think we all want to kick his ass but we should be getting to class, the bell rang already," Will mentions. We all scurry away to our classes, trying not to be more late than we already are.

xXx

I'm standing by Tris' locker waiting for her so we can head to lunch. But as I'm leaning against the lockers, someone I definitely don't want to see walks up to me.

"Brooke, what the hell do you want?"

She smiles innocently, "Why so angry?"

"You know why."

"I was just trying to solve a problem. You deserve better than that bitch. She's so ugly, what the hell were you thinking?"

I clench my fists and glare at her with so much hatred, "I'm thinking that she's beautiful and I love her. She's smart, funny, sassy, and gorgeous. You're just a skank, go bother some other unlucky guy."

Brooke looks offended but then she spots something over my shoulder and smirks. Before I can say or do anything she leans in and presses her lips to mine. I'm in too much shock to push her away immediately. I hear a gasp behind me and I shove Brooke away as hard as I can. She tumbles to the floor. I spin around to see Tris gaping at me.

"Tris, it's not what you're thinking, I promise," I plead desperately. If she leaves me, I don't know what I'll do. She just continues to stare blankly at me. I feel tears prick my eyes. I can't cry, I'm Four and I'm a guy. Guys don't cry.

**Tris' POV**

"Tris, it's not what you're thinking, I promise," Tobias pleads. He looks so torn and his eyes begin to water. I look over at Brooke and see her smirking at me. Finally, my mind catches up with my body. I march up to the slut and punch her in the face. I hear a satisfying crunch signifying her broken nose. I turn around and see Tobias gawking at me. I walk up to him and look at him expectantly, waiting for the story of what happened.

"Tris, she kissed me, I pushed her away. I promise, I wasn't cheating on you. Please don't leave me, I don't know what I'd do. Please tell me you believe me," Tobias pleads, absolutely torn.

I slowly smile up at him, "Tobias, calm down. I know you didn't cheat on me with that whore."

His face instantly changes from torn to disbelieving, "You believe me? You're not going to break up with me?"

I laugh, "Of course I believe you. I trust you and I know Brooke only kissed you because she saw me walking down the hallway."

Before I know what's happening, Tobias has picked me up and he swings me in a circle, squeezing me tightly. He gently puts me back on the ground but keeps his arms around me, "Trissy, I love you so so much. You're beautiful and smart and perfect-" I cut him off by kissing him. I pull away and just look up at him, smiling lovingly.

"Come on, Trissy, let's go to lunch," He says, grabbing my hand. I take it and we make our way to the crowded cafeteria.

**A/N: Okay, guys I'll update again later. The toddlers I'm babysitting are being bad so I have to handle them right now. If they take a nap later, I'll write some more. If not, I'll update tomorrow. I love all y'all. Thank you for reading and please leave reviews! (:**


	24. Chapter 23 - Last

**IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry but this is the last chapter! Don't fret too much though, if you guys really liked this story, leave me reviews and I'll start a brand new story of how they spend their summer! I'm so so sorry that I didn't mention it in the last update that this was the final chapter but sadly, it is. Anyway, if I get a decent amount of reviews asking for it, I'll write a story of how their summer before senior year goes. And who knows, after that, I might start ANOTHER story of their senior year,if you guys would like it enough. I love you guys so so so much. Thank y'all for sticking with my story and seeing it through! (: **

Tris' POV

_4 months later..._

I can't believe it. It's been 4 months since I moved here. It's been 4 months since I started a new school, 4 months since I made fantastic new friends, and thankfully met a fantastic guy who I'm lucky to call mine. And who happens to still be living with me. Caleb got accepted to some fancy boarding school and that's apparently why he was never around, not that I really cared. It's officially my last day as a junior at Divergent High School. Tobias and I haven't decided how we're going to spend our summer but I'm sure it'll be fantastic.

I jump out of bed excitedly and hurriedly get dressed. I'm excited for school for once. Last days are always fun. I walk down the hall to Tobias' room and find him awake and dressed. I smirk to myself. Ever since our prank war started, he makes sure he's up when I am as to avoid embarrassing situations. He looks up from his desk and spots me in the doorway. "Hello beautiful," he says, smiling a genuine smile.

"Hey handsome," I reply.

"Are you ready for your last day as a junior?" He asks.

I grin, "Of course. This summer is going to be fantastic!"

He snorts, "You don't even know how you're going to spend it yet." He gets up from his desk and makes his way over to me. He loops his arms around my waist and kisses my forehead.

I smile up at him, "It doesn't matter. As long as you're with me, it'll be the best summer of my life." He smiles back and places a light, sweet kiss on my lips.

xXx

We make our way into the school, hand-in-hand. It's only a half day today, like all last days. We head towards the cafeteria where our friends are waiting for the first bell. As soon as I open the doors, I'm tackled by Christina, Marlene, and Shauna into a group hug.

"Tris! We have to hangout this summer, I'm going to miss you!" They all shout.

I laugh, "Guys chill. I have a car and all of you can drive. You know where Four and I live." They smile back.

Zeke and Tobias share a man hug kind of thing. Same with Will. Uriah just jumps into Tobias' arms while screaming. Tobias catches him by a reflex reaction. Uriah clings to Tobias' neck while Tobias holds him bridal style. I can't help it, I crack up, along with everyone else. Tobias practically throws Uriah back on the ground and he holds his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

I run over and hug Zeke, Will and Uriah. I sigh, "I'm going to miss you psychotic brothers and of course you Will. You better visit or I'll kick your butts."

"Don't worry, Tris. We couldn't go long without seeing you and Four," Zeke says.

"Well..." Uriah starts, but I punch him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Well then don't be an ass, Uri!" I say, laughing. He rubs his arm and attempts to scowl at me but ends up cracking a smile. Before anything else can happen, the bell rings.

"Time for the last day of classes!" Will practically sings.

I laugh, "I thought you were the nerdy one of our little group."

"Come on, Trissy, let's head to class," Tobias grabs my hand and we all make our way down the hallway.

xXx

The day went by incredibly fast. I'm excited and sad at the same time. Part of me doesn't want to leave school but the other part of me is screaming that the torture is finally over and it's time for a fun-filled summer.

I meet Tobias and our friends out by the front door of the school. When I get there, they're all laughing.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You'll never believe what Zeke and Uriah did in the last block of the day!" Will exclaims.

"Well... Go on, elaborate," I say expectantly.

Tobias interjects with the story, "So you know the movie High School Musical 2? Well Uriah and Zeke stood up on the desks and started singing 'What Time Is It' while dancing like lunatics."

"It definitely makes my top ten favorite moments," Marlene says. Christina and Shauna giggle and nod in agreement.

I can picture Zeke and Uriah doing exactly that. Knowing them, they probably tried to twerk. Oh, good lord. I crack up and hunch over in hysterics.

"_Please _tell me someone got that on video!" I exclaim.

Uriah and Zeke look at each other, smiling. Then, Uriah speaks up, "Well of course not. It was spontaneous. No one knew it was coming and it was done before anyone could whip out a phone."

Christina pulls out her iPhone and wiggles it in the air tauntingly, "Don't be too sure!"

Uriah and Zeke share horrified looks and everyone bursts into laughter.

"I'm thinking youtube, guys," Will says. Zeke and Uriah simultaneously face-palm.

I finally contain the laughter and say, "Guys, you know I love you all but Four and I have gotta go." They all run over and hug us and murmur goodbyes. I reach for Tobias' hand and we make our way to my Ferrari. When we reach the car, I turn around and smile up at him.

"Today was a good day," Tobias states.

I smirk, "And I know just how to make it better..." I reach up and sling my arms around his neck. He catches what I mean and our lips meet in a loving, passionate kiss that makes me feel like I'm melting.

He pulls back and smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen on him, "I love you, Trissy."

I beam back, "As I love you, Toby."

We get in the car and head home, smiling the whole way. My life is fantastic right now and I'm so glad that mom made us move. I'm truly happy here. On the ride home, I can't help but think that this is a perfect ending to an absolutely perfect day of the best year of my life.

**A/N: So guys, that was it! Tell me what you think! Do you want a story of how they spend their summer? And by the way, I'm so sorry if that chapter sucked, I tried to find a good way to end it! Please please please let me know and leave reviews! I'll accept mean comments but nice ones make me feel so amazingly happy. Thank you to all my readers who stuck with the story and left reviews this whole time. You're all amazing people and I appreciate you more than words can explain. I love you all so so so so so very much! So this is my final thank you. For now. (;**


	25. Author's Note

**Guys, I accidentally deleted the last author's note but I did in fact start the new story. It's called Summer Vacation and it's by me obviously. It's pretty cool, if I do say so myself. Anyway, thank you guys for reading and reviewing and caring so much. I love y'all! Also, ALLEGIANT IS RELEASED TODAY. I JUST WATCHED THE VIDEO OF VERONICA READING THE FIRST CHAPTER. I'm freaking out. Anyway, yeah there's a new story up. **


End file.
